Blind Princess of Konoha
by Glazerienne
Summary: Because of Danzo's meddling, two days after the Yondaime Hokage's death and sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside the newly born Uzumaki Naru, her seal had been tampered resulting for the girl to lose her eyesight by the age of four and awaken her Blood Line Limit that even the Akatsuki's would later fear.
1. Blind Princess

**Blind Princess**

**Summary;**

Chaos is bored and a bored Chaos is an annoying one that even Death wants to kill. Because of a Prank gone wrong, Death—also known as Shinigami-sama—was thrown into the reincarnation cycle and reborn as Namikaze Minato, the father of one Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the Blind Kunoichi of Konoha.

**The Blind Kunoichi**

Because of Danzo's meddling, two days after the Yondaime Hokage's death and sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside the newly born Uzumaki Naru, her seal had been tampered resulting for the girl to lose her eyesight by the age of four and awaken her Blood Line Limit that even the Akatsuki's would later fear.

**Tags;**

Fem! Naruto, Blind Naruto!, ItaNaru, MinaKushi, KakaIru

Death!Minato! Overprotective Kakashi and Yamato. Overaffectionate Kyuubi! DemiGod Naru

**00000**

"_**I'm bored. . . . !"**_

Everyone who heard those two words ran as fast as and as far as they can. They knew, no doubt, that Chaos would use them as his playthings.

Yeah, read that right. Chaos is bored. Right now, he was planning to play a prank at Fate for being a bitch along Destiny.

Tiptoeing around Fate's Prophecy Room, he threw several smoke bombs on it before hiding. They would go off once Fate touch once on those orbs of hers.

".. I tell you, Destiny, that girl is needed." Fate's voice rang around the room.

"I know, but Death is _fond _of her. Touching her is a big mistake!" Destiny, a lovely red head argued at her sister.

Fate glared at her. "I write her fate so shut up!"

Chaos pouted_ hmm, its seems the bitch is targeting Big Brother's favorite, huh?_ A giggle escaped from his lips, remembering one particular Mistress of Death who killed her version of Fate in the most brutal manner since that bitch tried to kill her multiple times already. He heard that Ameryst Prince-Slytherin was ignoring that Fate until the said bitch targeted her daughter, Winter.

Oh well, morals aside, Fate is really a bitch and too many people would gleefully wanted to kill her anyway.

Anyhow, time to spread some Chaos!

**00000**

Death aka. Shinigami-sama is frowning. He was searching for his younger brother—Chaos—to spend some of his free time with him. Scratching his sunny blonde locks, his sapphire blue eyes narrowed in irritation.

"Where the heck, is that boy? He was the one pestering me to spend some free time. . " he grumbled as he pushed the door open. "And now that I ditch my work for him, he is nowhere to be found."

Death was about to return on his realm when he heard high pitch screams and insane cackling. Shaking his head in exasperation, he grabbed Chaos—on his eight year old glory—on the scarf of his neck, barely avoiding Fate's well known attacks, her Infinite Distortion.

"What did you do?"

Chaos just let out a sheepish laugh. "Umm, I just . . .prankthehelloutofFatecauseshe'sabitch!" the God of Chaos and Mayhem replied rather quickly.

Death rolled his eyes. "Figures. C'mon, I'm craving for some Ramen."

"I don't understand how could you eat that thing! Its just made of wheat!"

"I do not need your opinion, Brat. I want my Ramen and you have no choice. I did ditch my work to play with you." The blonde replied.

Chaos stopped his struggling. He knows that Death is the busiest out of all Gods next to Life and Creation. So for him to spend some time with him, the youngest and the Trouble maker of the family, is a big privilege even if Death's taste in food is kind off questioning.

"Okay, Big brother!"

_**Sometime later,**_

"You know, I was planning on spending some time in the human world~ All my work are done and my replacement is already assigned." Death told his little brother after inhaling ten bowls (Each bowl could feed two berserkers—and that was saying something) of ramen, much to the disbelief of Chaos.

"Really? Why?" Chaos asked as his chibi form poke and prod his older brother, seeing the bastard being so sexy and muscular even after eating the insane amount of ramen. Don't get him wrong, they're Gods but Death's obsession on Ramen even made his twin sisters Life and Creation gape in sheer utter horror.

"Well, you could say I'm bored. Nothing really."

Chaos raised his eyebrow.

"Okaaaay," finishing his own ramen bowl. "When are you going to leave?"

"Tomorrow," Death pushed his eyeglasses. "So, I'm all yours today."

"Alright! Let's prank that bitch!"

**0000**

**Chaos,** alongside Life stood frozen upon the destroyed Chamber of Death where the remains of their brother resides.

Its was supposed to be a joke. A harmless prank.

"Fate! How could you?!" Creation shriek in pure utter hate. "Onii-sama is just trying to stop you!"

"How could I?! Its that brat's fault! Even I did not anticipate Death to shove Chaos out of the way!" Fate shouted as she tried to wiggle out from the chains Life conjured out of nowhere.

"FATE, CREATION, SHUT UP!" Life harshly glared her sisters. "Father will hear about this*. Fate, you also have at fault in here! Onii-sama just wanted to ask you about something but you immediately threw a freaking fireball on his face! How could you do that?! He is the most patient person or God. . actually he is the most sane out of us! Now, even I doesn't know which world he will be reborn. Make no mistake, you are replaceable!"

By that, Life took the shell shock Chaos and left, leaving her sisters fuming with Fate, the latter was shaking in fear and embarrassment.

**0000**

_**In Konoha,**_

"Hello," a six year old boy with sunny blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes shyly introduce himself towards his fellow Academy students.

"My name is Namikaze Minato, It's a pleasure to meet you,"

**0000**

"Team Seven, Minato Namikaze, Fugaku Uchiha and Hitomi Hyuuga. Your Jounin Sensei is Jiraya-sama!"

**0000**

"Tomato!"

"Girly!

" I'm not girly, Kushina!"

"Of course you are!"

"Take that back!"

Jiraya watched his apprentice arguing back and forth with the Uzumaki Princess, Uzumaki Kushina.

**0000**

"Of for the love of who's holy and for my twin sisters sake whoever they are, STOP. FOLLOWING. Me!"

"_**Sorry, Master, can't do that."**_

"Why?!" the blonde shriek as he was currently inside the Forest of Death, the only place that no one would stare at him like he was insane talking in the air. "You kept following me when I turned seventeen! What the hell?!"

The skeletal entity clad in tattered black robes complete with scythe just huff.

"_**Cannot answer that one, Boss, until you remember. Anyway, you should court that Hot Chika babe you are interested to. The boys and I would love to have her as our Queen, she can keep you in line,"**_

Minato blushed like a Tomato.

"Oh c'mon, even you?!"

**0000**

"Kushina-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"**ABOUT DAMN TIME!"** Jiraya along the Sandaime Hokage shouted, much to the exasperation and embarrassment of the couple.

Kushina, meanwhile, rolled her amethyst eyes.

"I thought you never ask.. since ya know, according to Kakashi, you already brought our soon to be house, Yondaime-sama~"

**0000**

"Damn it, why did I accepted being the Hokage again?"

"Minato, shut up and sign your paperwork."

"AAHHH! When in doubt, KAGE NO BUSHIN!"

**0000**

"Minato,''

"Yes, Kushi-chan?"

A looooong paused. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Minato took a sip of his coffee when the words sunk in. "Wha?"

The Yondaime Hokage, dub as the Yellow Flash of Konoha and S rank ninja, fainted.

**0000**

"**Sensei,** Obito's—"

"I know. I will find him."

"But he is dead!" Rin exclaimed.

"Not unless I see his soul and Faiden reported me so, he is still alive. Just don't tell Kakashi if it appears I am wrong.'

"Hai, Sensei." The only female of Team Minato replied as she watched her teacher flash away.

"Who was Faiden again?"

**0000**

"**Madara Uchiha,"** Minato uttered darkly as the Uchiha Founder held his daughter hostage. Even Kushina stared at her husband in shock for she never hear him spoke _that_ dark. "Do you know what I hate next to scums?"

"Ho? Enlighten me, Yondaime-sama?" Madara in his Tobi persona asked as his hold on the newly born babe is secure but gentle. After all, this beautiful baby is innocent. He may be evil but he isn't _that_ evil to go killing bunch of babies.

"Oh, its easy. I hate people who kept staying in the land of living even if their time is up!" the blonde whip out his special Kunai and threw it behind Madara. Unfortunately, the bastard activated his Tsukiyomi, freeing the confused Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**0000**

"_**Master, don't you fucking dare!" **_Faiden, the ever loyal shinigami minion shouted as he saw his amnesiac Master preparing a seal.

The Shiki Fuin.

"Sorry, Faiden, please take care of Naru-chan for me, okay?" Minato cough blood as he drew the last line of the seal. His other hand supporting his soon to be dead wife as they both had holes on their stomach because of the still controlled Kyuubi who stabbed them with his nail.

"_**Stop talking, you idiotic Boss! Mistress Life and Creation will have my head!"**_ the Shinigami continued to shout but he was ignored by his boss. "_**SHIIIIIIT!"**_

Twin double doors appeared as a Shinigami—one of the upper tiers—and activated the Shiki Fuin. The Yang of the Kyuubi was sealed on its stomach as the Ying was sealed on Baby Naru. Once finished, the Shinigami took the soul of the Yondaime who manage to leave a short message to the Sandaime before he and Kushina died.

Leaving a panicking Faiden who was cradling Baby Naru.

"_**Fuck you, Boss! Why me?! What the hell did I deserve to earn this kind of punishment?!" **_The Shinigami cried, still cloaking his new Master, making the Sandaime and the ANBU panicked since they cannot see nor hear the baby girl. _**"I'm just doing my work, for the love of God!"**_

Baby Naru, meanwhile, opened her sapphire blue eyes that she clearly inherited from her father. She gave Faiden a cute yawn before burying her face on his cloaked figure since its too cold and promptly fell asleep.

Faiden felt his eyebrow twitch since he start donning a human form (Minato complained that waking up seeing a skeleton is rather unnerving which the former pointed out that _the blonde _himself created them so _shut up _and he will take form of a human, damnit!) he is now a black haired man with forest green eyes wearing the standard Jonin uniform with black tattered cloak.

"_**Mooh, let's have the old geezer have you for two days before I pick you up. I need to report this," **_Materializing a few feet away from his Boss's and wife's death body. "Sandaime-sama. . "

"Faiden-san," Hiruzen Sarutobi faced Minato's right hand man, Faiden Alvarez (who just appeared seven years ago) who was cradling a sleeping baby girl. "Is that Naru?"

"Hai, Master told me to take care Young Mistress," the raven replied. Faiden's forest green eyes darkened. "And I would kill anyone who tries to hurt her, am I clear?"

"Indeed."

**00000**

"By the last order of the Yondaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naru will be raised by Alvarez Faiden and her status as a Jinchuriki will never be announced especially to the Civilian Council. That's all dismissed!"

**000**

**Faiden **was about to take his Young charge back to his residence when he was ambushed by a dozen of ROOT ninjas. Good thing he manage to kill them but never noticed that he was injured quite badly until when he was about to turn off the shield he put on around Naru.

However, a sharp blade of a tanto embedded itself from his back, making him cough blood.

"You are annoying, Alvarez-san." Shimura Danzo commented as he pulled the Tanto out of the Jounin's body. The young man fell on his knees, trying to protect his charge even with a hole on his chest. "However, you will lay to rest. Today."

Faiden let out an amused laugh even though his vision is quickly filling with black spots.

"Y.. you . .c. could try . . Dan. .zo . .sama." he spit the last word with his voice full of venom. "You . . you are ju . .st a mo. .rtal. Later . .on . . you will . .lea . rn . . yo . .ur . .mistake." a harsh cough erupt from his throat. Gathering his remaining strength. "I reject your reality, and I will replace it with mine! **Forbidden Dark ARTS: Kyozetsu sa reta genjitsu!" **

**A** triangular shield appeared around Baby Naru as Faiden felt his life energy (chakra) being drained even further. Unlike normal shield techniques, Kyozetsu sa reta genjitsu (Rejected Reality) both shields its intented and awaken its hidden potential. The Shinigami turned shinobi knew that he was dying and it would take exactly two years before he reformed yet again. All he could do is to cast a Blood Illusion Wards on his charge in order to protect her.

He just hope no one would tamper with it because once his Master is revived, shit will hit the fan.

"**Activate, Order!"**

**00000**

"**How **unfortunate," Hiruzen muttered as he cradle the sleeping baby.

Naru had just lost her parents. Not even two days later, she lost her Uncle and now an official orphan.

"I'm so sorry, Naru-chan."

**0000**

"_**I never notice. . . did the world is always been blurry?"**_

**0000**

Naru, the energetic blonde of two years old narrowed her sapphire blue eyes. Yesterday was her second birthday and her eyesight turned rather more. . . how could you say. . . more foggy. Sure, she never hit anything but seeing only colors instead of clear pictures is annoying. She already told it to the Orphanage Matron but she just sneered at her and send her back to her room.

Pouting, she went to her bed and hugged the giant rabbit stuff toy a certain someone gave to her. Naru didn't know who is that man but he had a funny black aura and a smelled like incense used to honor the dead.

Unknown to her, her eyesight would continue to detoriate until she lost her sight at the tender age of Four.

**0000**

_Fuck! Someone tampered with the Seal! Shiiit! _That was in the mind of Faiden who was back on his shinigami form. Stalking his charge (and disposing morons) is way easier in this form than done in his living form. Sure, its kind of boring and he was upset that a messy old hawk could kill him but that's another can of worms.

(Even he and Hiruzen tried, someone leaked the information about Naru being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Cue on the irrational anger of the narrow minded idiots who cannot differentiate a prison on its prisoner.)

Now, he was panicking since his Young Mistress is now legally blind and Minato is going to kill him once the twelve-year ban is over.

(He does not know who created that bullshit but he had a hunch. Faiden is praying his Boss would finally dispose that bitch.)

EVERYTHING IS SO GODDAMN CONFUSING!

"Fai-chan," Faiden looked down on his charge who was hugging her newest stuff toy, a silver wolf which is a gift of a certain Cyclops. Naru-chan is wearing a cute red dress that reach her knees partnered with black shoes. Her sunny blonde wavy hair is tied into a braided bun with a black ribbon with her bangs covering her entire forehead. Two thick locks with its ends were curled into drills framed her heart shape face.

"Yes, Ojou-chan?" even though no one could see him, he is still paranoid. The Sandaime actually chalk him up as Naru-chan's imaginary friend.

"Since I'm now le-ga-li blind, can I still be a ninja like Mama and Papa?" she asked before burying her whiskered face on her toy.

"Of course, you can! Why not?''

"Really?" Naru looked on his direction. Ever since she lost her sight, she could now _only _see the aura—sometimes chakra—of everything. She was the youngest sensor in history—not that the old Sandaime knew.

"Yes, you can. You might lose your ability to see like normal people, but you still have the ability to see their souls and chakra. I will find you a companion later on so you won't your blindness would never hinder you." Faiden told her. "As long as you are dedicated, you will master it in no time."

"Well then, I will be the very first Blind Hokage in the near future, dattebayo!" Naru's cloudy sapphire blue eyes held what the Hokage calls Will of Fire. "You will help me, nee, Fai-chan?"

The Shinigami chuckled as he gently ruffled her hair.

"Of course I will, your Papa appointed me to take care of you. And if grooming you as the next Hokage would make you happy, who am I to refuse?"

"Thank you, Fai-chan! I love you!"

**End of the Prologue.**

**To be continue **


	2. Colors

**Blind Princess of Konoha**

**Chapter 1**

_**Naru-chan, age of five.**_

"And WHY not, Ji-sama?" five year old Naru asked as she 'stared' upon her surrogate grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage.

"Naru-chan, I cannot allow you to attend the standard Ninja Academy because of your condition." Hiruzen rub the bridge of his nose.

"What condition? About my eyesight or the orange rug?"

"Eyesight even if Mimi-chan can help you being your familiar."

"You need another concrete reason, Ji-sama~" Mimi, Naru's fox summon/familiar waved her tail lazily. The snow white fox is currently using her sister/summoner's head as her perch.

The Hokage sighed as he gently pulled the young girl on his lap.

"Naru-chan," he spoke softly. "I cannot allow you entrance because of two reasons. First, your lack of eyesight would be used in torminating you, in addition of the. . . orange rug. . sealed in your tummy." Both Naru and Mimi giggled while Kurama growled inside her mind. "Second, I already had someone to act as your tutor."

"I hope it is not Ebisu-san, Jiji. Nor Anko-neechan. I'm a bookworm, not suicidal, dattebane."

Hiruzen bit his lip in order to stop his chuckles. "Fortunately, Not Ebisu or Anko. Your tutors will be Hatake Kakashi and Tenzo."

"The Pervert and the Tree hugger according to Fai-chan?" Naru tilted her head cutely. "Are you insane?"

The hidden ANBU snorted.

"No, I'm not. And please stop repeating Fai-chan's words." The Sandaime said in a deadpan voice since she hit the nail on the head. "What did your friend told you about them?"

Naru pointed her finger in her cheek as she went on her thinking pose.

"Hatake Kakashi, eighteen years old, the Copy nin and Sharingan no Kakashi aka. Pervert, old man and lazy ass Bakashi," here, the ANBU start howling in laughter. "Papa's apprentice alongside Ita-chan. ANBU Hound and a S-Class Shinobi according to his BINGO book. According to Fai-chan, Kakashi-oniisama is supposed to be my older brother since he said Papa adopted him already but I never saw even his shadow or that he was too far away from me to register his chakra. If not for the toys, I would never knew him."

"**About **Tenzo?"

"Tenzo or Yamato, one of the Test Tube babies created by Orochimaru aka Pedosnake. (Here, ANBU Horse fell from the ceiling laughing his guts out) He was inserted with the genes of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju in order to recreate the Mokuton Ability. Took by Creepy Danzo in his illegal ANBU program named ROOT, which is useless by the way since they are a private Army. You should take them since half of them are Clan Children. Fai-chan said there might be an Uchiha there, don't know. Tenzo-niichan had the ANBU MASK Tora, named after that infernal cat of the Fire Daimyo. I'm telling you this, assign that blasted feline as my D-rank, I'm summoning the Shinigami himself to kill it."

"Inari-sama, you know _waaaay_ too much." Hiruzen complained halfheartedly.

"Like Fai-chan said, a misinformed shinobi is a dead shinobi. Also, knowledge is power seek by those even too weak to use it. Withholding information can be good or bad depending on the circumstances." Naru recited. "Well then, why did you decide to have Kakashi-niisama and Tenzo-niichan as my glorified babysitter? They are ANBU, not regular Chuunin or Jounin. Isn't that a bit overkill, Jiji?"

"As it is, yes. However, you are a special case."

"Add Yoshino-obaasama, Jiji. I wanna learn how she could manipulate those shadows."

Hiruzen chuckled.

"Unfortunately, you cannot learn those Shadow Techniques except for Kage Bushin since they are what you call Blood Line Limits, Naru-chan."

"Do Naru-chan had a Blood line Limit? Minus those Chains Mama Shina could wield?" Mimi asked, interested.

"I do not know, Mimi-chan." The old monkey paused and choked his pipe when he analyze the fox's words. "Chains? You could manifested Adamantine Chains, Naru-chan?"

"Yup! Anyway, you said about Kage Bushin? What are they?" Naru skillfully turned the topic off about her Blood Limit. Fai-chan said never to reveal her _other _abilities.

"They are corporal clones that would be easier for you to perform than Academy standard Clones since you had too much chakra." Hiruzen explained. "To normal shinobis, they are impossible to create unless you are high Jonin with large reserves. But since you are an Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki to booth, you had an oceans worth of Chakra but poor chakra control."

"Currently working on that, Jiji. I know trying to send chakra using a piece of yarn as its medium—excuse my words—but its annoying as shit.'' Naru took a piece of her hair and concentrated her chakra to ran through it. Hiruzen's eyes blogged out of his face when the hair turned into needle like state. "It kinda easier using my hair as a con-duck-tor. Anyhow, I really hate Fai-chan for this but he said tis gotta help in the long run."

"This Fai-chan wouldn't be Faiden Alvarez, am I correct? He is the only shinobi I knew using that Chakra yarn Exercises."

"yup! It took ya so long. He is been with me since the beginning. I still don't understand why he is deadly afraid of Papa through. And Anko-neesan. Fai-chan is already dead so it does not matter if Papa or Mama kills him." Naru shrugged her shoulders before getting out of the old man's lap. "What time is it, anyway?"

"It's almost lunch, Naru-chan. You will meet your tutors later this afternoon. Anything you want in particular?"

"Dunno 'bout you, Nonno. . err, Jiji but I'm craving for some ramen. Fai-chan said both Mama and Papa are so obsessed with it that even Papa had a special scroll for Emergency ramen." Here, the adults burst out laughing knowing the Namikaze Couples obsession to Ramen. "Don't know what but now I'm craving for some."

"Okay, let's go to Ichikaru's. That was the place where your Papa confessed to your Mama." Hiruzen stood up as ANBU Bear took the young girl and hike her up on his shoulders. Too bad Naru cannot see the appeal of it.

"Alright, let's see this Ramen craze that even made Fai-chan attempt suicide in order to escape Papa!"

**0000**

_Naru-chan's first taste of Ramen,_

"_**Oh dear, please not another ramen addict. ."**_ Faiden despaired learning that his precious princess might become a Ramen addict like her parents. He just hope that the chibi **Bambina** would not inherit her father's insane ability to inhale ramen like crazy. 

They are currently in Ichikaru's Ramen stand. Hiruzen read the menu for the girl who just hummed.

"One order of Miso Ramen, please!" Naru said as she 'looked' around the stall. Cloudy sapphire blue eyes moved around as she studied each patron—five of them—sitting on each corner. 'Looking' up, her eyebrow rose when she noticed five ANBU minus Bear who were following them. "Nee, Jiji, you should start uprooting some weeds, ya know."

The Sandaime stiffened as he glance down the young girl who adjusted her hat.

"Is that so? We do have so many weeds in our garden."

"Hmm, right." Naru blinked as Mimi jumped down her lap. "Smells good."

"Of course, Naru-chan." Teichu Ichikaru placed a small ramen bowl in front of her and another one for Mimi. "First time customer, its on the house. Two Miso ramen!"

"Thank you, Teichu-sama. Thanks for the food," Naru took the chopsticks placed next to her bowl and split it. Hiruzen watched as she randomly took a Naruto and took a bite. Chewing it slowly, she swallowed the fishcake before tasting the noodles.

Then drinking the broth using a spoon.

"Hmm, its. . good." The blonde uttered as she ate slowly, taking her time unlike her parents who inhale the said Food for the Gods ramen. "For the national food of Uzushiogakure. . ."

Faiden snorted making Naru glance on her left.

"_**One of the reasons why Boss married your Mother. After the incident where Kushina-sama beat the shit out of Boss when he called her Tomato, he gave her some ramen as peace offering and that's how they click off. Because of Ramen."**_ Here, she giggled.

"I see, because of Ramen, Papa fell in love with Mama." Naru smiled. "Mehh, I still like Pocky than Ramen, anyway. Mitarashi Dango and cinnamon buns are too sweet for my taste . . . and my favorite is Strawberry shortcake."

"_**Understatement of the year, Principessa. At least, you won't be worried about getting fat as you love cakes,"**_ The Shinigami/Babysitter rolled his eyes. _**"The old monkey is staring." **_

"They are always staring. What's new, Fai-chan?"

"_**Just finish your food,"**_

"Okay."

**0000**

After spending time with the Hokage, ANBU Bear took Naru and Mimi home.

Home.

Naru and Mimi are currently living in a modest two story house, which is actually Faiden's residence. . . just five blocks away from the Namikaze Mansion. They moved here a year ago when Naru finally lost her eyesight.

"Welcome home, Naru-chan, Mimi~" Marie and Lenalee, Minato's personal maids (that even Hiruzen NEVER EVER met) greeted them. The sexy white haired red eyed Battle Maids are as dangerous as an SS- Class ANBU and was appointed by Faiden in taking care of Naru _just _after Minato died.

Good decision, ever.

(When Kushina first met those two, she thought Minato was cheating at her since the Twins are too beautiful. If not for Faiden telling her that Marie and Lena are actually dolls that put Orochimaru's puppets to shame, . . . oh well.)

"I'm home, Marie-nee, Lena-nee." Naru gave her bag towards Lena, who was wearing a black and white maid uniform while Marie wore a black and green one. "Mimi and I had fun today. Kakashi-niisama and Tenzo. . or is he going Yamato now? Will be coming for dinner. They are now my new tutors since I cannot enter the Academy."

"Oh my, but being homeschooled is utter boring," Marie said as she guided their young Mistress towards the living room.

"I know! But Nonno said no and I cannot change his mind." The blonde chibi pouted as she used her sensor abilities in order to navigate her way towards the couch. "Nee, do you think I will regain my eyesight before my thirteenth birthday?"

"In theory, yes, since Master would be revived by then and he could remove that hidden seal on you." Lena replied as she served her some tea.

"Konoha Chuunin Exams. . " Naru accepted the tea. "So studying Hiraishin is out of the Question."

"Not yet but we know it would not stop you for studying the theory and some seals." Marie commented making Lena and Mimi giggled evilly. "Aaaaand, have you thought how you could show Nonno about your displeasure?"

An evil grin appeared on her cute face. "Oh I will. Give me a week and some supplies."

"Consider it done, young mistress."

"Anyhow, can we have Italian for dinner? And oooohhh, I want Lumiere cakes for dessert."

"Okay, Naru-chan. What about you, Mimi?"

"Salisbury Steak! Medium rare!"

"hai, hai."

**00000**

**Dinner,**

Marie opened the door when the wards her sister casted around the property alerted her. She hid the smile wanting to escape her lips seeing the shocked looks of the Hokage, Kakashi Hatake and Yamato.

"Welcome. Naru-chan is waiting in the receiving room. Dinner will be ready in half an hour." She spoke. "My name is Marie, please come in."

"Since when did you arrive, young lady?" Hiruzen asked as he entered the house.

"Master Faiden appointed us as Naru-chan's personal maids. It is appropriate since _we are_ Master Minato's personal maids." Marie replied as she went towards Kakashi. "Hi, Kakashi~"

"H-hi. . Marie-san . ." the copy nin subtly went behind Yama—

Before he could do that, a freaking _five inch high heeled _stiletto heels met his balls.

"That was for _not _visiting Naru-chan and running away from your responsibilities upon your younger sister, Young Master Kakashi."

His howl of pain was heard all over Konoha.

"That was loud. I see Marie-nee finally have gotten her revenge towards Kakashi-niisama." Naru commented, making the adults turned their heads in her direction.

_Cute._ That was the word that entered their minds.

Why not? Naru-chan was wearing a cute light blue dress with transparent sleeves that looked like Lily petals. The dress reach her ankles partnered with blue fluffy house slippers. Her hair was flowing down to her behind and braided with rose clip on her left temple. She was also wearing a heart shaped brooch which had the same shade as Minato's eyes.

"You deserve it, sempai." Yamato, the bastard smirked upon the older Jounin who was still on the floor.

"I do agree," Lenalee agreed who was carrying a new set of Braille Books. "Welcome to our home, Hokage-sama, Yamato-sama, Kakashi-ecchi."

"Lena~" Kakashi whined but another set of high heels nailed his head this time. "You two are so cruel to me!"

Naru's eyebrow twitch as she snapped her fingers. Black and orange chains erupt from her left arm which chase the Copy nin around. Using her sensory abilities, she closed her eyes as a small content smile adorned her lips as she use her chains to chase her older brother.

While his balls are still hurting.

"She is Minato's daughter, alright." Hiruzen commented as he saw the signature smile of his predecessor when he was pissed as hell.

"He deserves it." The blonde Chibi dismissed her chains and proceed to walk towards the living room. "Are you three coming?"

**000**

**Yamato** studied the five year old girl who will be his and Kakashi's student. Her chakra control is astounding for a child and her ability to manipulate the Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains.

Sure, learning that she is blind thus unable to attend the normal Ninja Academy is a great shock, however, Naru-chan didn't care about her handicap.

"_I'm just a blind girl, Nonno! I am not invalid, dattebayo!"_

Taking a sip of his tea, he watched as Naru 'bullied' Kakashi-sempai.

"In my short life, I never knew someone who is deadly afraid of a Baby! Sure, you visits and sends me gifts but I won't bite! Now, you are suffering from Marie and Lena's punishments!" Naru pointed out her chopsticks on Kakashi's face. "And please take that genjutsu mask off! Its impolite for such thing on the dinner table! Its not that I would see your face anyway."

"How do you know its genjutsu, Naru-chan?" the Hokage asked.

The blonde threw him a look of disbelief so is Lena and Marie.

"Sensor, Nonno." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyhow, what am I going to learn? Marie and Lena-nee already covers me in reading and writing as Mimi and Fai-chan teaches me along Kyuu-chan in Fuinjutsu. I'm a bit interested in genjutsu since Marie-nee excels on that field."

"You just waned to learn the Shatter Illusion, Naru-chan." Marie gently ruffled her hair.

"Weeell, its pretty badass since you have even me fooled when you shattered like that! Its so pretty since Mimi-chan said you only left Sakura petals on your wake!" Naru exclaimed. "So I wanna learn it!"

"Oh, you will." Lena gently wipe the sauce on the blonde's face. "Any other things you want to add on your Lesson Plan?"

"I want to learn more about politics so when I finally took the Hat, I could finally overhaul those idiotic laws and the whole shebang. Could we add medical training too? That would be useful. Oh, oh! Why don't you make it a mandatory course, Nonno? Having the Academy students learn some Medical Training would be useful in the long run and if you could weed out the ones who had the talent when it comes of being a Medic!" Naru exclaimed as she 'looked' at Hiruzen.

"That's a great idea, Naru-chan. We can discuss it on the next Council Meeting." The Hokage replied as he gave her a fond smile, not that Naru noticed. "Any more ideas?"

"Hmm, more shinobi arts, I suppose since Fai-chan said that the standard shinobi lessons _being taught _ now is soooo pathetic. Even if I wanted to attend the Academy, he would go bitch mode since the lessons are so pathetic. His words are, _if you met a missing nin, what shall you do? Hit him with a book? Useless. _He said."

"Curriculum overhaul, ASAP."

"And check the. . . jounins too." Naru's eyes narrowed. "It appears that our chunnins are being overworked and their time aren't being cashed."

"How many?"

"Fai-chan said twenty three percent."

"I will see to it, Naru-chan." The old man ruffled her hair. "You know, Konohamaru is missing you."

"Then, I will visit tomorrow with Lena-nee. Ko-chan is already nine months right? That means he could now have some cake!"

"You're not a Ramen addict?" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Nope! Sure, Ramen is tasty but nothing beats strawberry shortcake! Or any cakes on that matter!" Naru happily finished her pasta. "Cakes for the WIN!"

**0000**

_**In the Chamber of Gods,**_

"Onii-sama, what happened?" Life asked as her brother froze from the slacks of paper work he is signing.

Ever since Minato came back five years ago, he is still on bitch mode. Good thing Kushina could rein her husband's temper as the new Queen of Death.

"Someone juts insulted my Ramen." He replied, making his twin sisters hit him with their ever present metal clipboard.

"BAKA! Not everyone is a Ramen Addict like you and your wife!" Life shouted.

"I just hope your daughter is not as addicted as you!" Creation added.

"She's our daughter, of course she will love ramen!"

**0000**

"Anyway, I still want to meet Ita-chan!"

"Who is Ita-chan?" Kakashi asked, his buried sister complex slowly manifesting.

"Uchiha Itachi, duh." Naru rolled her eyes. "ANBU Weasel who looooves dango so much. I was planning on bribing him so he would play with me."

"Good luck with that."

"Sempai, let her. If Naru-chan wanted to meet Itachi, so what?" Yamato interject, earning him a happy Naru on his lap.

"Yey! Yamato-niichan understands me~"

"Yamato, I want my sister back."

"Make me, Sempai."

"Nyaa, Yamato-niichan is comfy, Kakashi-ecchi~"

"YA-MA-TO~"

Hiruzen, Lena and Marie watched the ongoing Naru tug of war with amusement.

**000**

"**I did enjoy our dinner today, Lena, Marie, Mimi."** Naru said as Lena tuck her to bed.

"Do you want a repeat? Eating just the four of us—not counting Sir Faiden since he's a ghost—is rather lonely." Lena combed her hair.

"Umu. I wish we can finally have a full family dinner! You, me, Marie, Mimi, Fai-chan along Mama, Papa, Nii-chans, Zia and Zios! I mean, everyone! A whole FAMILY dinner!" the blonde Chibi exclaimed before falling on her bed. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"As long as we stay away from graves, we will be okay." Mimi commented, making the girls shivered in dread.

"Yeah. Did someone told them that tidbit?" Lena asked a moment later.

**0000**

**Training Ground Seven,**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the hell was that?" Yamato asked as he found himself with a crying Naru who he could swear used _Hiraishin_ to him since it was eight kilometers from Training Ground Seven and he was currently inside the Jounin Headquarters.

"Lena and Marie forgot to tell Bakashi that no one should bring me near ANY dead places! Especially cemeteries and morgues! I du wanna want zombies chasing Naru-chan like three years ago! Naru-chan had enough zombies! Its Papa's fault!" the blonde chibi cried on his Jounin flank vest.

"Oh, is that so?" The Mokuton user glance around the lounge as his fellow Jounins eyed the bundle he was carrying. "Where's Mimi and Sempai?"

"Left 'em there. ." twin blonde tails pointed out the direction of Training ground seven as her fox ears twitch a bit. Yamato finally noticed that he is carrying a cute Kit. "Don't wanna be chased by skeletons even they're kind of cute."

"Jeez, Kid, skeletons are not cute!" a random Jounin shouted.

"I do agree on that, Naru-chan. Now, I will bring you to the Hokage." Yamato then shunshin towards the Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama~ I had a foxy delivery."

"Nonnoo!" the chibified and foxified (is that even a word?!) Naru-chan practically flew on her surrogate grandfather's lap. "Nonno, help me~ Kura-chan is no help and he kept laughing in my misery so is Fai-chan!"

"What happened?" Hiruzen asked as he adjusted the vixen on his lap. "And since when you can manifest fox ears and tail. . s?"

"Dunno when the ears and tail happened but Lena said I'm cute so I never bother. And remember the zombie apocalypse three years ago? My fault so I never ventured there again." Naru replied as she buried her face on his robes. "Its all Papa's fault!"

"And how do you know its his fault?" the old man asked.

"It is! I wont tell ya the reason, Jiji but its his fault! He made them! So that's why!"

Hiruzen along Yamato and the ANBU sweatdropped.

"Naru-chan, you cannot blame everything to Minato. . ."

"Anything DEATH related is his fault minus reincarnation since he hates paperwork! Fai-chan says so that's why he kept unleashing Kage Bushins to do his work!"

The Sandaime faced the smiling portrait of Minato behind him.

"DAMN YOU, YONDAIME!"

**00000**

**Even so,** Kakashi taught Naru more about summons, once he found where she is, that is.

And the Hokage finally found the way to defeat the enemy of all Kages.

That goddamn paperwork.

**0000**

It took six months before Naru finally caught Itachi.

"Weasel-san! You finally came!" when she said caught, yes, she used her chains to detain the ANBU, much to the exasperation of her senseis.

"Hatake-sempai, please tell her to release me," Itachi Uchiha aka ANBU Weasel said as he tried to escape but no avail.

"Naah, Naru-chan, you need to let go Weasel-san. He might reject your offer if you don't." Kakashi said as he pet the girl's head.

"Okay~. But I have been waiting for months, dattebayo." Naru dismissed her chains, much to the gratefulness of the Uchiha. "Sorry, Weasel-san. I just don't want you to escape. Also, thank you for the doll you left for my birthday three months ago! She's lovely, dattebane!"

Kakashi, Yamato along the maids and Mimi noticed Itachi's stiffening.

"Ho . .How did you know it came from me, Naru-sama?" Weasel asked.

Naru giggled as her curled twin tails moved. Cloudy sapphire blue eyes light up with mirth.

"That's a secret, Weasel-chan! I will become a Kunoichi one day even if I am blind! That is why, I am entitled to have some secrets, 'ttebane!" she replied as she gripped Weasel's left arm. "Maybe, I might be on the same Team with your brother, who knows. . !"

The ANBU glance upon the two Jounin. "She knew?"

"Naru-chan _knows _ things that some are classified as S-rank. Learning your identity is just a piece of cake." Yamato replied. "You know, you can remove your mask. The wards around the house is very secure and no one would attack us here. The last batch of morons who did were killed on the spot."

"Umu! Lena-nee cut him up pretty nicely and the other one is suffering with mental breakdown courtesy of Marie-nee." Naru happily skipped as the two battle maids smiled innocently.

However, an evil grin adorned her lips for a second that only Itachi caught after he removed his Weasel Mask. Before he could warn Kakashi, a plate of newly made dango appeared on his hands.

He looked away, happily munching the said sweet.

_The power of bribery never cease to amaze me. _Faiden thought as he watched his young charge plotting something. However, his left eyebrow raised when he saw Itachi staring straight at him. "_**Can you see me, Itachi-kun? Blink twice if yes and once for no."**_

Itachi blinked twice.

The Shinigami cackled evilly, making both Itachi and Naru looked at him like he was crazy.

Oh well, normal is boring anyway.

**00000**

_**Chamber of Gods, Death Chamber**_

Minato smiled fondly as he and Kushina watched Naru happily playing with Kakashi's ninken. They just finished their lessons that day.

"Minato. . Naru-chan is growing nicely, nee?" the red head commented as she hugged her husband.

"Yes. Missing twelve years of our daughter's life is annoying but once it ends, we will finally united with Naru." The blonde gently caressed Kushina's cheek. "Naru knew our circumstances even she does not _exactly _know what I am. I know you missed her but. . bear with me please, Kushina. . . just for seven more years. . "

"Its not we have any choice, 'ttebane."

"Indeed," Minato glance on the Mirror. _Seven more years to go, Naru._

_**0000**_

_**Two months later,**_

"**Summoning Jutsu!"** Naru chanted after biting her left thumb. But instead of slamming it on the ground, she slammed it on her right palm before thrusting it forward. **"Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

"**WHAT?!"**Kakashi along Yamato and Itachi (The latter is now her permanent ANBU Guard, ordered by the Sandaime) exclaimed hearing her words.

A puff of smoke later, a handsome red haired red eyed male wearing black and orange battle armor appeared. He was tall, about 6'7 in height and had long red hair that was tied in a low ponytail. A pair of red fox ears adorned his head followed by the nine tails attached on his tail bone.

"_**Hmm, I never knew you would call me in my battle form, Kit."**_ Kurama glance on his jailor who was 'looking' at him. . well, more likely his chakra— in awe. _**"Oi, kit. Turn off your Sensory. You might get a headache."**_

"No, I already turned it off. I'm just staring on your silhouette." The blonde, who was wearing an white T-shirt partnered with black and orange jacket with Uzu swirl on the back along black short shorts and orange sneakers. "Battle form? Ya know, I was expecting to see you in your foxy glory, Kura-chan."

Kurama rolled his eyes, that made the three other men almost had a heart attack.

"_**It depends on how much chakra you pump on the summoning. You mixed some of your father's special chakra with mine so you called me in my true form."**_

"But you said you hate humans. Why do you have a human form, then?"

"That was. . . a good question." Itachi commented.

"_**You could blame Matatabi with that. That cat wanted to mingle with humans so she asked Father to give us such forms. I could walk around without the ears and tails but I am much used in my Fox Form. If I had been caught off guard in this form, you could never know about Konoha."**_ He replied as he picked up Naru who is trying to reached his ears. _**"Could you see me?"**_

Naru shook her head.

"It's okay, Kura-chan. I don't mind being blind for seven more years." She said with a smile. "Now then, you can spend some time outside the Seal! I really don't mind!"

"_**Are you trying to kill the old Monkey via heart attack, Kit?"**_

"Nooope! But if Danzo would drop dead like you know, like now, I reaaally don't mind!"

_She really hates Danzo,_Kakashi, Yamato and Itachi sweat dropped hearing her words. Sure, they are quite wary of the humanoid Nine tailed Fox but with Naru? Their bullshit meter is already been destroyed. __

As expected to the most unpredictable knuckle head soon-to-be ninja Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"You know what, sempai, I give up." Yamato said.

"Me too,''

**0000**

**Hokage Office,**

"She have . . . what?!"

"She summoned the Kyuubi. She calls him Kura-chan and he looks waaay different from the one who attacked Konoha six years ago. Kurama-san said that we are lucky that the Shodaime and the Yondaime sealed him on his fox form rather on his Battle form since he could have destroyed Konoha." Kakashi reported. "He acts like an older brother to Naru-chan and he told us he liked Naru more than Mito-sama and Kushina-neesan who was his previous containers."

Hiruzen let out a sigh. "Maah, what an headache. What about Naru-chan? Or even the Battle Maids?"

"According to Marie, she and Lena can handle Kurama-san in an event he went berserk. We are still clueless about just _who _turned them off six years ago since if they are both awake, they could have helped detaining Kurama-san." The silver haired Jounin replied. "About Naru-chan, she said Kurama-san started speaking with her when her eyesight started to detoriate since he is the one guiding her until she could use her Sensory abilities to the fullest."

"And just how could she do that?! Naru-chan is only six and she is now freeing Biju and making us all go crazy!" the Sandaime exclaimed in irritation.

"Please blame Faiden-sempai for that. He is her primary Teacher, after all."

"Its kind of hard since he was dead, Kakashi."

"I could see him, Hokage-sama with the use of Sharingan." Kakashi raised his head protector revealing his (Obito's) sharingan. He could clearly see Faiden smirking beside the Hokage. "Itachi could also see you, right, Faiden-sama?"

"_**Indeed. You, and Itachi. The girls are given since they are created by us, Kashi-kun."**_ Faiden moved and wrapped his arm on his shoulder. _**"Now, tell the old man that Kurama could not hurt or take over Naru. Not that he could,"**_

"Hokage-sama, Faiden-sama had a message for you. . "

**00000**

**A year later,**

"Ita-chan is avoiding me these days." Naru complained as she used Kakashi's lap as her pillow. "Fai-chan isn't answering my questions why and its getting annoying."

"Maah, why don't you try and catch Ita-chan again?"

"He threaten to use his Sharingan on me if I do that once again. Living in a world without cakes is cruel!" pouting she sat up and played with her hair. "Joking aside, Ita-chan's aura felt heavy . . like something is weighing him down. I am also hearing something but Fai-chan along Marie-nee told me it is better if I knew nothing."

"I do agree, Naru-chan. This is out of your league." Kakashi ruffled her hair. "What did you hear anyway?"

"The Uchiha Clan are being restless. Fai-chan stopped me from learning more so that's all I know." Naru 'looked' at him straight in the eye. "You do know something and you won't tell me, right?"

"I'm sorry,"

The blonde shook her head. "I understand. I just hope Ita-chan will be okay. He is only thirteen, dattebane."

**xxxx**

**Itachi **finally visited her a few nights later.

"Ita-chan, is there something wrong?" Naru commented as Itachi stood beside her bed. Cloudy sapphire blue eyes stared at his red ones. "You reek with blood, ttebayo."

"I killed them . . . Naru." Itachi spoke softly as he approach her. Sitting down the bed next to her, his bloodied hand touch her cheek. "Everyone except for Sasuke."

"I see. . " her hand touched his. "That is why there is so much influx of souls tonight. Would you tell me the reason why?"

"No. the lesser you know, the better."

"You are underestimating me, Itachi-kun. I _will _learn the reason sooner or later, Bakachi."

The Uchiha heir chuckled and pressed a kiss on her forehead, making Naru blushed to the roots of her hair.

"W-w-what the hell was that?! I never knew serial killers being so sweet all of the sudden!" she exclaimed. "A-also, where are the others?!"

"Marie-san and Lena-san are fast asleep so are Kakashi-sempai and Yamato-sempai. You and I are the only ones awake in this house." Itachi told her as he cradle her face on his hands. "Just. . just allow me to memorize your face. I don't know when I'm going to see you again."

"Itachi-kun . . ." Naru murmured as she gather him in her arms. "You do know you cannot convince their hearts to accept yours, right? Even so, I'm sorry if you need to suffer because of their mistakes."

"I. . I have no choice, Naru. If I didn't . . "

"Its okay, as long as Ita-chan did it to protect your precious people, Naru-chan will still accept you." She gave him a warm smile, ignoring the warm blood seeping from his clothes making her bed dirty. "Naru-chan still loves Ita-chan so no worries. Once it's over, I will bring you home, okay?"

"Na . .ru." Itachi murmured as he stared at her smiling face. "How naïve."

"Baka, its not naivety. It's a promise, dattebayo." She pulled his collar and kissed his cheek. "I will bring you home, Itachi. That's a promise so. . make sure not to die, okay?"

However, instead of his cheek, she kissed his lips.

"Hoe?!"

The two blanked out a bit before Itachi let out an amused laugh, making Naru pout. However, the Uchiha smirked before giving her another kiss on the lips.

This one, however, isn't a peck. This one caused the watching overprotective father scream and shout threats that should not be repeated. . . threats enough to make a normal person die in utter terror.

IT was the kind of kiss shared by two lovers who were madly in love with each other.

_I don't care if Fai-sempai would kill me for this. _"Naru."

"Hmm?" Naru hummed, still dazed.

"Once I came home, I'm going to marry you, okay?" the preteen whispered in her ear. "So, don't kiss and fall in love to another boy, understood?"

"Umm, okay." The blonde replied, earning another kiss form Itachi. " Ita-chan . . I feel sleepy. . "

"It's okay. Time to sleep, Naru. . " he whispered as he tucked her in her bed. "Watch Sasuke for me occasionally, okay?"

"I promise, Ita-chan. . ." Naru promised as her eyes flutter closed. "Good night. . Itachi . . ."

"Good night, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naru. . . sweet dreams," _Soon to be Uchiha Naru if I had my way. ._

The last thing Naru saw was Itachi's smiling face even for a second. A soft smile adorn her face before she succumb into sleep.

_Ita-chan's eyes are sooo pretty. . ._

Unknown to them, the Uchiha Itachi's fate drifted away from its original future when he asked for an oath from Naru.

The future that would either kill the older Uchiha or allow him to live.

**00000**

**(Listen to Emiya Illya OST)**

**Chamber of Gods,**

"**FU-GA-KU. . .. !" **Minato's voice thundered inside the whole chamber where the newly massacred Uchiha Clan resides. His dark cloak with Death written downwards like his Hokage Cloak flared behind him.

Uchiha Fugaku, alongside his whole clan cannot help but to gape when they saw the Yondaime. Pure utter fear laced their faces that brought sadistic pleasure upon the blonde which he quickly hidden.

"**For endangering Konoha and the rest of the innocents, thereby forsaking the sanity of your son and heir, Itachi Uchiha, I, Death, sentenced all the ones behind the Uchiha Coup to be punished befitting their station!" **

"_**If that was our Lord wishes, we, the Seven Deadly Sins shall follow your orders." **_A lovely red head replied who was wearing a black wedding gown appeared beside Minato. _**"Minato-sama. . ."**_

"**Punish them, Lussuria. Tell Wrath I would need her to watch Itachi." **Minato glance upon her.

Lussuria squeal happily. _**"Hai, Minato-sama! In your will, Master!"**_

The blonde returned his graze towards the one he called best friend once.

"You failed me, my friend." He uttered before turning around, leaving the still shock Clan and a giggling Sin of Lust.

Why Lust and not Greed? Its because of the sole reason they _only _wanted power in order to announce their authority. The Uchiha Clan only wanted acknowledgement.

That's all.

With one last glance, Minato saw Fukagu's horrified look just before the double doors shut close.

**00000**

The Uchiha Massacre was a shock. The once prestigious Clan is wiped overnight by their very own Heir leaving only his precious younger brother.

Sasuke Uchiha was traumatized as he was placed under Tsukiyomi, one of the strongest Genjutsu of Sharingan.

However,

"I understand that Itachi-kun placed his younger brother under genjutsu so he could spare him, however, why even the young Uzumaki is still asleep? Just how no one not even the Battle Maids realized they are under genjutsu in the first place?" Shikaku Nara asked as they are currently having a Meeting.

"I admit we are caught off guard, Nara-sama." Marie replied, sitting beside Kakashi. "We never knew Uchiha Itachi-sama would even hurt Young Mistress. Young Mistress always asked us when he would visit since Itachi-sama had been avoiding her."

"Did Naru knew anything about the Uchiha Massacre?" Hiruzen asked.

"Before? Nothing. We kept that information from her. However, I think she already knew if Itachi-sama told her on his last visit."

"Is that so?"

"Hai, Nara-sama."

"Who was guarding Naru in the hospital?" Hiruzen glance at Marie.

"Its Lena, Hokage-sama."

**Hospital,**

A loud explosion woke up the people inside the hospital. From the cloud of smoke, Lena emerge blocking Naru's fist with her halberg.

The blonde landed gracefully down the ground as her kimono loosen from its obi, revealing a black ink running down her shoulders.

Naru let out a soundless scream as Lena hit her on the back of the neck. However, she caught the Maid's sleeves and threw her in a tree where Lena manage to land herself.

"Young Mistress. . ." Lena uttered.

Letting go of her weapon, she took several steps towards Naru before ripping her maid uniform, revealing her sexy (and scandalous) battle armor under her clothes.

It was a tight one piece suit that revealed her large bust and backless. A pair of thigh high heels with green lining clad her shapely legs as her once white hair are now black tied in low braids reaching her lower back.

Lena wiped her eye. Her once ruby eyes are now poison green.

"_**Death's Seven Deadly Sins, Fifth sin, Envy," **_ she spoke as shadow like hands grabbed Naru in a strong hold. _**"I may not understand what Itachi-sama did to you but as your personal guard, I would not allow you to die, Naru-sama." **_

Grabbing Naru on her forehead, she forced her magic inside the blonde, attacking the foreign chakra tainting her Master.

"Envy!'' she glance on her twin sister. "Report!"

"_**The chakra attacking Young Mistress is not caused by Itachi-sama." **_Lena—no, Envy replied as a magical circle appeared behind Naru in a the form of the Shiki Fuin. _**"All Itachi-sama did is to cancel it so I could remove it." **_ She smirked as the black ink was absorbed by the doll created from the seal. Once the ink were removed from Naru, the blonde fell like a puppet cut from its strings which Envy caught. _**"Sister, would you do the honors on sending such abomination towards our Lord?"**_

"Are you _**really asking me that?"**_ Marie asked as she shed her uniform into a similar battle suit like her sister. But instead of black, she is wearing pure white with a hint of purple. Her hair remained white with twin cross hairclips on top of her head. Her once ruby eyes are now deep purple.

"_**How insensitive of me, my apologies, Sloth." **_Envy chuckled as she jumped back, landing beside Genma (who pitch the bridge of his nose in order to stop the nosebleed wanting to escape).

"I know this is not the time but . . could you cover yourself, young lady?!" the Konoha Mother hen shouted.

"_**My apologies, Genma-sama. I will cover myself later on since I was rather enjoying making you squirm." **_She replied but knowing Naru would be cold, Envy accepted the cloak given to her by Kakashi. _**"Thank you, Kakashi-sama." **_

"Just . . . just tell us, please? How many did Sensei made?'' the silver haired Jounin whispered. "And did Kushina-nee knew?"

"_**Of course, Kushina-sama knew about us. We are seven sisters after all. . . all named after the sins of humanity." **_She replied as she watched her sister fight the abomination who now looks like a monster.

"_**How annoying," **_ Sloth (Marie) commented as she slammed the thing on the ground, creating a deep crater. Slamming her sharp heels on its chest, the thing roared as sharp rose vines burst from its wound. Picking it up, she snapped its neck with a loud snap. "_**Envy, I will take out the trash. Please take care of Young Mistress,"**_

"_**Of course, sister. Please say hi at Milord for me,"**_

Sloth smiled as a portal appeared beside her. **"**_**Noted,"**_

"Would someone explained what happened?" Hiruzen asked.

"_**Like I said, the foreign chakra injected to Young Mistress seven years ago is countered by whatever Itachi-sama did to Naru-sama. All my sister and I did is to dispose it." **_Envy told the old man. _**"We are no threat towards the Leaf unless someone tries to kill our Master." **_

Returning to her normal form, Lena adjusted the cloak wrapping around Naru who woke up.

"L-Lena. . ?" the blonde murmured. Her cloudy sapphire blue eyes were kind of less cloudy as she frowned. "Damn it, my head hurts. Did I hit my head or something?"

"That would be my fault. You have gone berserk earlier since your body is trying to throw off the foreign chakra injected to you." The Battle Maid explained.

"Oh, is that so? That's pretty strong for a foreign chakra, 'ttebayo." Naru rub the back of her head as she used her sensor abilities to search a certain signature. It was so faint that only Lena noticed it. "He really left? Leaving me and Sasuke here. . "

"He did. Should I drag him home, Mistress?" Lena whispered in her ear.

"No. I will do it myself once I'm strong enough. Never underestimate THE Uchiha Prodigy." Naru let out a pained smile.

_So, don't die out there, Bakachi. . ._

**0000**

**Two years later, outskirts of Land of Grass,**

Black and orange blur is the last thing the camp of missing nin saw before the patrol guard's throat are ripped from their necks. The kunoichi attacking them ignored the warm blood covering her hands as her attention focused on her mission.

Bring Morino Ibiki home.

"How annoying," she uttered as she landed in front of the camp. Her golden blonde hair that reach her ankles (longer if the curls on its ends are undone) tied into twin tails are carried by the wind. She was wearing a lovely white dress with black ruffles that reach her knees partnered with white wedge heels.

Gripping her black and orange parasol, she cut down the remaining eight missing nin with the help of Kage Bushin.

"Ibi-niisan~" Naru placed her parasol on her shoulder. Stepping on the from her enemies, she skipped inside the tent where Ibiki is tied up and tortured for information. "Ibiki-niisama! We are going home~"

"Naru . . ." Ibiki raised his bloodied head as his remaining eye stared upon her blind folded ones. "You. . you shouldn't be here . ."

The blonde placed her pointer finger in her lips and hummed. "Hmm, that would be correct but I usually don't listen, dattebayo." She replied as she cut the ropes tying him. "Also, Fai-chan is with me so its okay," wrapping a cloak around the older man, the nine year old hugged him. "Time to go home. . "

They left, leaving only traces of red roses which shattered beyond reason.

**Konoha, Hokage's Office**

"We're hooome~"

Hiruzen just let out a sigh as a shadow rose appeared in the middle of his office which bloomed, revealing an injured Ibiki and a giggling Naru.

"Welcome back, Young Mistress." Lena greeted her master as the ANBU took Ibiki to the hospital. "Did you enjoy yourself?'

"Umu! Too bad, those are small fries~" Naru folded her hands behind her back before twirling. "The whole mission is a trap. I hope Ibiki-niisama would be okay. . . its too early for him to die, anyway. . "

"Please write a report for your meddling, Naru." The Sandaime already given up convincing the blonde to _please stop running out fetching our shinobi's unless they are dying._ Hiruzen still does not know how Naru could appear all over Elemental NATIONS.

(Actually, Lena told him how but he was sure as hell drunk by that time.)

"HAI~"

**Sometime later,**

"You know, Young Mistress, you should listen to Hokage-sama." Lena commented as they walk around the village. "He is just worried about you."

Naru glance at her. The Sin of Envy could feel her graze directed to her even behind the blind fold, Gorgon Breaker.

"That is why I only choose who had my Tags. It's not that I was risking my life, ya know." The blonde turned her head in the building in front of her, not that she could see it. "Lena, I want to be alone for a while. Is it okay?"

"Understood, Naru-chan," Lena bowed down before vanishing, leaving the Namikaze Princess alone.

Naru walk aimlessly around Konoha. She understood that the Sandaime is worried about her hit and run tactics. Raising her hand, she stopped and turned off her sensory.

And touch her face.

"There you are!"

Naru yelped when someone grabbed her back collar. By the chakra signature, she learned the one holding her is a Chuunin.

"Time to go back in the academy, brat! If you wanted to become a ninja, you should not wear such attracting clothes. You are a sore thumb from the crowd." The Chuunin lectured the still dazed girl.

"A-Academy?" the blonde uttered as she was immediately bundled up and thrown into a chair and desk. "W-Wait, Chuunin-san!"

"Mooh, behave and wait for your sensei, brat! And stop cutting classes!" the man said before leaving.

"Bu-but. . ." Naru bow her head down, a dark cloud of depression clouding her head.

"I am not an Academy student . . . it's the first time I even entered here. . ."

**Xxxx**

Chuunin and Academy Teacher Umino Iruka did a double take when he saw that he was having an extra student. The sunny blonde girl wearing a white dress—and is that a blind fold?—was sitting beside the Uchiha Heir, playing with her parasol.

Approaching the girl, 'Umm, hello?"

"Merry met, Jounin-san." She 'looked' at him.

"Ah, I'm not a jounin. I'm Umino Iruka, a chuunin and Academy Teacher. May I know who you are? I'm afraid I am not informed about a new student." The scarred Chuunin laughed softly.

The girl stood up and curtsied. "My name is Uzumaki Naru, it's a pleasure to be your acquaintance." Pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Also, I am not a new student. A chuunin just grabbed me and accused me of cutting classes." She pouted.

"You are not a student? Oh, My apologies! I still have classes but do you think you can stay?"

"I. . I'm allowed to stay?" confusion filled her voice that didn't escaped from the students. A bright smile adorned her whiskered cheeks, it was so bright that it momentarily blinded Iruka. "Okay, Iruka-sensei! Thank you for having me~"

Iruka laughed at her enthusiasm and ruffled her hair under her hat.

"Welcome to our class, Uzumaki Naru."

**0000**

_**School isn't bad after all, dattebayo.**_ Naru thought as she listened to the history lessons being discussed. Sure, she already knew them because of Marie but learning it in a school is another matter.

"Umm, Uzumaki-san?" she turned to the left as a boy poke her in the shoulder.

'Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a blindfold? How could you read what Iruka-sensei wrote on the board?"

"Umm, even if I removed it, there is no way I could read it."

"Why? Are you blind?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the whole room was blessed with utter pure silence that even Iruka was startled.

"**EEEHHHH?!"**

"Owowow, please not too loud. . . " Naru rubbed her sensitive ears. "I may be blind but its no reason to shout. I could easily catch you guys, ya know?"

"I never heard about a blind ninja." Another student said.

"Well then, I will be the first, dattebayo!" the blonde tilted her head then looked behind her. "You are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." He replied. "Remember it, dobe."

A large tick mark appeared in her head. "Did you just called me Dead last, you . . you. . gaaah!" Activating her Sensory, she wince seeing the dark aura surrounding Sasuke. "Damn it! An Emo!"

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" the fan girls shouted.

"Shut up! He started it so I'm going to finish it!" Naru turned back to Sasuke who was staring at her in boredom. "And I am not a Dobe, you fool! Calling me dobe is an insult for my tutors!"

"Hn." The blonde felt like killing her future brother in law but refrained herself. Wait. .

_Why did I thought of that?! Future brother-in-law?!_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Hmp, arguing with you would just kill my brain cells. Ciao~" Naru stood up and change seats. She ended up sitting beside Aburame Shino. "Sorry to disturb you, Aburame-san."

"I thought you are blind?"

"I am a sensor. I'm using Chakra signatures to identify who's-who." The blonde replied. "My name is Uzumaki Naru."

"Aburame Shino."

"Umm, Shino-san? Can I call you that?" a hum was his reply. "I heard your Clan houses bugs. Do you have any butterflies?"

"None. However, several of my Clanswomen had several types."

"Waah! Really! Can you describe them to me?"

"Of course, Naru-san."

_Even if Sasuke is a jerk, I still manage to have my first friend! Not bad, Naru-chan!_

_**0000**_

_**Three years later,**_

_**Mission Room,**_

"I brought some coffee, dattebayo~!" Naru announced, carrying a tray of freshly brewed coffee for the weary Chuunins having a shift on the mission room. "Marie-nee and I made some caramel cookies too~"

"Waah, Naru-chan! Thank you!" A random Chuunin cried and hugged the twelve year old's waist who just smiled. Mimi was giggling on top of her head.

"You're welcome. To be honest, without you Chuunins, these idiots would not know what to do." Naru served each Chuunin a cup of coffee. "Especially you, Dolphin-sensei. I apologize if my older brother kept on molesting you." The blonde bow down in front of Iruka. "I'm so sorry! We do not know where Papa had gone wrong!"

"Maah, Naru-chan, its not your fault Hatake-san is harassing me. . ." Iruka pet the Jinchuuriki's head. "Thanks for the coffee."

Naru shook her head and stared upon the scarred chuunin behind her Konoha Hitai ate which is designed as a blindfold.

"Actually _we _should be the one who were the one to thank you. Being an Academy Teacher teaching the newest generation is very challenging. . . add to the fact you also tackled giving us missions and suffering upon our antics. . ." she hugged her tray and gave him a smile. ". . . I really do not mind having Ruru-chan as my brother-in-law. . . I just hope Onii-sama would court you the proper way. Hmm, I think its time for _that."_

"NARU-CHAN!" Iruka shouted in embarrassment. "Hatake-san is NOT courting me!"

"He is actually courting you. However, he just uses Icha Icha as reference, that horny dog." Naru rolled her eyes under her blind fold before her head snapped to the left. "Huh?"

"What's the matter, Naru-chan?" Iruka asked as she let out an irritable sigh.

"Onii-sama send his Genin Team to catch me. . . again." The blonde placed her tray on the table before gripping her parasol. "I really thought he would stop using me as his Genin Test but that idiotic brother of mine _haven't _stop yet."

"Oh, start running then, Naru-chan." Kotetsu commented. "Why did Hatake-san would use you? Especially you are wearing such cute dress Anko-san brought for you."

All eyes landed on the cute white and purple tube dress that reach Naru's thighs (the skirt are battle made ones) partnered with purple bolero with wide petal like cuffs. A pair of black and purple thigh high socks clad her shapely legs along a pair of white and purple ankle high heeled boots.

Her hair was done in its usual twin tails tied with a purple ribbon. As her broach attached on her left twin tail.

(Everyone was shell shocked learning _Anko _brought such cute clothes)

"Of course. I will see you guys later. . !" Naru opened her parasol, Orange Litany and rest it on her right shoulder. Twirling it, she vanished in a puff of smoke, just in time as the newest Team Seven came barreling inside the mission Room.

"Where is she?!" Haruno Sakura demanded.

"Naru-chan already left. Good luck searching." A random Chuunin replied.

"Tsk." Uchiha Sasuke's eyes searched for the wayward blonde. Seeing she isn't in the Mission Room anymore, the last Uchiha approached Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei. . "

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. . . I do not know where Naru-chan is currently hiding." The Academy Teacher said. "Maybe you can see if she is in Ichikaru's or currently beating Hatake-san for being his idiotic self."

"Hn." The last one makes sense for the raven haired boy.

"Does Uzumaki-san knew about this test, Iruka-sensei?" Aburame Shino asked.

"Yes she did. This is the third time in a row ever since Hatake-san used his little sister as a bait for his Genin Test." Iruka nibbled the cookies and almost moaned when the filling melt on his mouth. "You either fail or not, you will see Naru-chan beating the shit out of Hatake-san later on. Want some cookies? Naru-chan and her maid baked them."

Sakura politely refuse the offer while both Sasuke and Shino snatched three cookies each.

After snack, they searched for her once again.

**0000**

**Training Ground Seven,**

Wham! Bang ! Bang! Crassshhh!

"You idiotic, Perverted brother of mine!" Naru slammed her parasol on Kakashi's back who manage to dodge for the last second. However, a series of exploding tags went off when he hit the golden strand of her hair weaved oh so carefully behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you, _STOP. USING. ME ON YOUR. STUPID TEST?!"_

"Maah, maah, calm down, Naru-chan~. It's a perfect reason to hone your skills." Kakashi replied with his irritating eye smiles. His smug look made Naru's eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Also, This Team Seven needed to be beaten badly."

"The last Uchiha, a useless Fan Girl who had the best chakra control and the Aburame Heir." Naru landed on the leveled ground gracefully and rest her parasol on her shoulder. "Are they insane? Shino is supposed to be in Team Eight as a tracker alongside Hinata-chan and Kiba Inazuka."

"Indeed. However, orders are orders." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"Politics, figures." The blonde rolled her eyes behind her blindfold. Tilting her head to the left, she sense the arrival of Team Seven. "Shino-kun, have you forgotten the chakra powered cellphone I have given to you last week as my Graduation gift for you?"

Shino hit his head on the tree beside him.

"Mooh, since you _did_ find me. . . I will facilitate the Bell Test." Naru turned around and faced them. "My name is Uzumaki Naru. And since my annoying older brother ordered you to _find me_ which you did. . ." she pulled out two bells from her hair. "Your mission is to take this bells from me. If you did, you pass. If not, you are going to be dragged back in the academy for a remedial test. However, the Remedial Program would _forever _ stuck you in Chuunin Rank. That was the reason why we had too many chuunins rather than Jounins even through some of them have two Elemental masteries already."

The clear warning made the three froze.

"Y-you. .. you are lying!" Sakura shouted as she pointed her finger at her. "How could we fail?! We had Sasuk—"

"Useless Fan girl even she had the talent for medical chakra because of her chakra control." Naru cut her off, a kunai gently pressing on the pink haired girl's throat. "Fail."

Sakura fell on her knees, trembling in fear.

"Throw her in the Medical program. We won't be needing fan girls in the field. They are just cannon fodders." The blonde produced two Kage Bushins which took the pink haired girl away along with a note.

Her attention focused on Sasuke who was watching her carefully. "Shino-kun, move. I knew everything about you so you know how I work. Uchiha-san, please entertain me and get the bell. _Alone."_

"Naru, this is not _my _test." Kakashi interrupt her.

"You can give them your version of bell test later. I have an Emo Prince to destroy." Naru shook her head, making her twin tails move. "I won't allow your revenge streaking mind to endangered my Team mates, Uchiha. Today, you are a newly graduated genin who is in the middle of his placement test. You might bear. . or soon to be wielding the famed Sharingan but do remember this, you are a big fish in a small pond. The pond is the Academy. Now, you are out of the Academy, you are just a weak genin who does not have a team yet." She appeared beside Sasuke who immediately dodge her attack via kunai.

"I will pound the common sense you have forgotten, Sasuke-kun."

"Stop talking, dobe!" Sasuke snarled as he and Naru exchanged blows in Taijutsu.

"Mooh, I told you stop calling me Dobe, Teme." The blonde kicked the raven rather hard on the ribs sending the slightly older boy flying.

**Boom.**

**0000**

"**Sensei,** are you not going to stop Naru-chan?" Shino asked Kakashi who is watching the beating with exasperated sigh.

"No, Shino-kun. My cute little sister is actually doing _my _job. Giving humility and trampling Sasuke-kun's pride is a piece of cake for Naru. Also. . " The copy nin gave the bug user an eye smile. "Sasuke-kun needs the harsh reality check Naru would inflict to him. After all. ."

Naru did the hand signs for her Doton Jutsu.

". . Naru promised Itachi-san that she would watch for his little brother."

"She did?" The Aburame heir went back watching his best friend playing with his teammate.

Shino knew Naru _would literally _beat the shit out of Sasuke. The younger girl is very disgusted on how the Council molded the Youngest Uchiha to become the spoiled brat that he is. If Itachi could see his brother now, he would be disgusted too.

"Yes. And since my beloved Naru-chan disposed pinky~, congratulations! Team Seven passed with Naru-chan as your Kunoichi in the group!" Kakashi announced, making Naru paused on scolding her future brother-in-law.

"**WHAT?"** The newly formed Team Seven uttered.

The silver haired Jounin gave them an eye smile.

"Yup! Hokage orders."

**0000**

**Bam! Bam! Crash! **

"_**NONNO!"**_

"She finally knew, then." Hiruzen massage his temples when the door of his office is harshly opened, making the said door flew out of its hinges. He could feel Naru's feminine wrath about to choke him in five seconds if he does not gave her a proper explanation.

"You had five seconds to tell me the reason before I asked Nonna Biwako to scare the living shit out of you." Naru practically demanded as her Team, _wow, still can't believe it. _Followed her in much calmer pace. Only Kakashi and Shino appeared since Sasuke was delivered straight to the hospital with a note.

"The original Team Seven should be you, Naru, along Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Hiruzen spoke. "However, since you did not attend the Academy and I need Yamato in ANBU, you are now assigned in Kakashi's Team. You know the Council wanted to keep an eye on you and they ordered Kakashi to _specifically _train Sasuke-kun and just ignore you and Haruno-san."

"So in order to sabotage the old geezers, you assigned Shino-kun in Team Seven fully expecting I would throw Haruno into the Medical Program?" Naru cannot help but to hit her head on the nearest wall.

"It sounds harsh but yes. Haruno-san would be a great asset in the village once she got her head out of the clouds. I know for a fact you loathed fan girls with every fiber of your being."

"That bitch is annoying as hell, Nonno! She was _planning _on kidnapping Ruru-chan and rape him! It also happened to Yama-chan, Anko-chan and even Asuma-niisan, dattebayo!" the blonde sniff imperiously. "I do not regret on killing them, ya know?"

"When was that?" Kakashi asked.

"Three years ago, you were in the Land of Iron for some supply run." Naru shrugged. "Anyways, I'm afraid you already signed the paper work?"

"Yes, I did."

Silence filled the room as Naru rubbed her temple in order to starved off an incoming migraine.

"Ugh, fine. But next time, please demote that Council. This is a _Military _Village, not democratic so they have no choice but to follow _your _orders, not the other way around." Underneath her blindfold, her cloudy sapphire blue eyes flashed into violet. "May I have the permission to break and shape Uchiha Sasuke into a normal person?"

Hiruzen took a long drag of his pipe.

"Permission. . . granted."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."


	3. Making Sense

**Blind Princess of Konoha **

**Knocking some sense **

**Chapter 2**

**"For Heaven's sake. . ! SASUKE UCHIHA!! STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING SUICIDAL EMO PRINCE, WILL YOU?! ITS GETTING IN MY NERVES!!"**

The shinobi's currently working around the Hokage Tower barely rolled their eyes hearing Naru's scolding to the Uchiha Heir. Its only five weeks since the new Team Seven is formed and Naru is already in the end of her patience against Sasuke.

The said suicidal emo Prince just huffed in annoyance, barely looking at his. . . team mate.

"You know what, this is it! Nonno, Team Seven will be applying for a two month long team building exercises. The paperwork is already written and signed by Onii-sama along Papa Shibi. Iruka-sensei will accompany us as Ibiki-niisama volunteered being his substitute." The blonde gave a fully prepared paperwork which Hiruzen immediately signed without even reading it. ". . . along that the Hokage will admit having the Platinum series of Icha Icha Paradise, signed by yours truly, Jiraya Ero-sennin.;"

"WHAT?!" The Hokage immediately read the document as Naru burst out laughing. "NARU-CHAN!"

"I'm just joking. Anyway, let's go." Naru grabbed Sasuke's collar, ignoring the squirming boy and his death threats.

"Where are we going?" Iruka asked as he accompanied them towards the Gates. He learned earlier that trying—keyword, _trying—_to escape Naru-chan is futile since she could find you even in the deepest pits of hell.

"I am planning on showing Sasuke what his path would bring." Naru replied as they vanished, once their papers were given to Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Valley of the end?'' Kakashi said for the first time as Shino just glance on his best friend. "How long have you been preparing this?"

"Just a week ago. I had Marie-nee visit Papa for his signature so we can do this excursion. BE Prepared. We are going to see the Fourth Shinobi War which dear Sasuke had a _laaarge_ part of it." Naru let go of Sasuke as her parasol transformed into a pure silver rapier. Slashing the air, an orange and black portal appear.

"Welcome to the one parallel world of Naruto Series."

**00000**

**Naru** cannot help but to cackle evilly as she saw the looks of disbelief given by her team mates. Yes, see since she had forgone her usual blind fold and now wearing a special Goblin made eyeglasses that allows her to see.

Especially since the current Hokage in Universe 34788 is now Godaime Tsunade Senju—who was currently gaping on their group.

"Hi, Aunt Tsuna! My name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naru, your Naruto Uzumaki's alternate! It's a pleasure to see you well and healthy." She gave the Godaime a polite bow before clasping her hands on her lap. "I hope we did not interrupt such crucial time."

"You are a polite little thing." Tsunade stood up and carefully approached the twelve year old.

"My Guardians did a great job on it, Also, etiquette is a must in my lessons. After all, my father and mother where high Nobles of their lines." Cloudy sapphire blue eyes met chocolate brown straight on. "Mother is the Princess of Whirlpool Country, that makes me the Future Queen if I DECIDE to revive my birth Country. While Father—_my Father—_ is the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. That political power makes me a large target especially in Iwa."

"I believe you." Tsunade gently ruffled her hair. "Now then, what are you doing here, Naru-chan?"

Naru let out an amused laugh before throwing Sasuke on her feet.

"Teaching this idiot a lesson that going down the path of the Emo causes such annoying problems and generates too much paperwork that it no longer amuses me.''

"Ho?" Tsunade smiled evilly as she eyed the chibi Uchiha. "I'll take the brat."

"Please do not traumatize him too much, Aunt Tsuna. After all, I need him alive and intact. Also, I blocked his Sharingan so he won't activate it as of yet. His ego is too much as of now and as long the lesson haven't shrunk, Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo is out of his reach."

"What did you do, dobe?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Blocking your Blood Line. As long as you are buried on your revenge possessed streak, I will never remove it! Why, look around you!"

The Uchiha **finally **looked around.

He now noticed they are in a Medical Tent. Sasuke could clearly hear the ongoing battle outside.

"W-What's happening?"

"I already told you, we are in the middle of the Fourth Shinobi War and you had a large part of it. . . you will be if you continued this annoying path." Naru answered as she got out of the Tent.

Chaos. Too much chaos.

"Faiden said that Fourth Shinobi War _isn't _supposed to be this big if you never leave with Orochimaru in the first place, after receiving the Cursed Seal or what I call, **The Hickey."** Shino snorted upon the title while Sasuke immediately cup his neck. "Actually, I should blame the Council on your behavior—goading you in your dark path. Me, meanwhile, doesn't want any paperwork thrown at me once I took the hat, dattebayo. Even if I had an army of Kage Bushin who will deal with it."

You could clearly hear the screams and curses of the Edo Tensei-d Kages minus of Tobirama Senju and one Minato Namikaze.

"Oh, c'mon?! No one thought that maybe—_just maybe_ the reason why Second Hokage created such technique not because for scout purposes but for paper push over?" Naru pitched the bridge of her nose as she saw the sheepish looks thrown at her. "Seriously?! The lack of common sense and creativity _simply_ astounds me."

"Oi, that's below the belt!" Majority of the shinobis shouted.

"Naru-chan, you are hurting their prides." Iruka scolded her.

"Pride? What Pride? Can it be eaten?" Naru flutter her eyelashes, earning a whack in the head from the Academy Teacher. "Aw!! Kaka-niisama! Your boyfriend is hitting me!"

"Oh?" as one, the Konoha Shinobis—yes along the Hokages—appeared beside the two.

"Kakashi had a boyfriend? Who?" Edo Tensei Minato asked.

"You are not our daddy." Naru flip her twin tails before turning towards _her _Kakashi.

"I told you stop teasing Ruru-chan, Naru-chan~" Kakashi replied, pulling out his Icha Icha which immediately turned into ash. "NAMIKAZE-UZUMAKI NARU!!"

"Present!" the chibi cackled as both Shinobi ran after her. Hiding behind someone wearing an orange jumpsuit. ..

Wait, what?!

"Orange jumpsuit in the middle of a war?! Are you just insane or eccentric?!" She exclaimed. "Or you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Oi, orange is the best, dattebayo!"

"I have no complaints on orange since it's my favorite but, COME ON! That's overkill and the fashion sense is horrendous!"

"Aren't we going to stop them trying to kill each other?" Shino asked, munching some popcorn.

"Naah, its entertaining." Kakashi replied as they watched the two blondes arguing.

"You know, _I'm _sure Kushina only bore me a son. . ." Minato trailed off.

"We are not originally in this dimension, Yondaime-sama. Naru-chan just brought us here to knock some sense upon our teammate, Sasuke." Shino replied.

"Oh, is that so?"

**0000**

"I never imagine meeting my Alternate would end up like this but this is _fucking _ridiculous. My other male self is seriously _under trained_ and his moves are all over the place. Have no one taught you properly?" Naru rubbed her temple as the debate turned into a sparring session. Sure, her seventeen year old self could be a crafty bastard who utilized Kage Bushin and rasengan but. .. that's all.

"In the academy? No. They are busy sabotaging me and helping Teme." Naruto replied.

"No wonder the file said you are still a Genin. I'm already a Tokubetsu Jounin but officially, I'm a chunnin." She did a backflip and unleash her Adamantine Chains which killed several clones. "Pathetic. Haven't you learn some other jutsu's minus your flashy ones?"

"No time and no one is willing to teach me.''

"Fuck." Here, Naru did the hand signs of her favorite and self-invented move. "** _Mokuton; Eternal Garden of Babylon!"_ **

Slamming her palm on the ground, mix blue and red chakra seep from her wounded palm. Bunch of roots moved as they created a massive fortress which is immediately laced of so many seals and wards.

"** _Mokuton; Eternal Garden of Babylon, _ **is one of my original moves. It is an Anti-Fortress laced with protection seals and wards. Sure, it takes too much Chakra to make so only if you had a chakra cheat—mainly Kyuubi-niisama _willing _to help you—could make this one." Naru explained. "We are well protected here since the only way to cancel Babylon is to kill **me."**

"Which is impossible and I do not want Father's wrath if that happened." Kakashi wrapped his arm on her waist. "Let's go."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto uttered. "You look younger!"

"Because I am not your Kakashi-sensei." He told the teen. "See? I had both of my eyes since this chibi manage to turn my Sharingan off."

"My alternate self-send me the copy of it, I just gave it to you." Naru cut him off. "Anyway, I shall borrow Ruto-nii for three hours."

"Go on and make sure to return him alive."

"I'm not as sadistic as you, Kaka-niisama."

"Huh, you are just saying that."

However, Naru's attention is no longer on her older brother. Tiny black glyphs appeared on the floor as she dashed towards the Throne Room, using the said glyphs to go faster.

She was immediately followed by her Sensei and Teammates.

"You're here!!"

"Of course, I did promise I will see you, correct?" Black Yondaime Minato Namikaze smiled as he blocked his daughter's parasol. "Shall we dance?"

"I would be a fool to reject such offer, Father!" Naru shouted as she unleashed her chains and immediately go toe on toe with her father.

"Show me what you got, daughter."

"Of course!"

**0000**

"Wow." Naruto uttered as he watched his alternate self fighting their father.

"Our Minato Namikaze is known as the Black Yondaime. He isn't known as the Yellow Flash but instead he is called the Yellow Death." Kakashi told them as they watched Naru flick her rapier, sending one of those Tri point Kunai away and destroying them.

"For what reason?"

"This."

Black Minato smirked as he used one of those balconies to throw some seeds. Naru let out an irritated hiss as she calibrated Orange Litany to Fire Dust.

** _"Turn everything to dust, Litany!"_ ** the twelve year old Chuunin ordered as she slammed her rapier on the floor.

"Yare, yare, its appears you are a bit misinform, darling." Death landed on his feet as those seeds grew into countless of skeleton Army. "It would take more than Amaterasu to destroy them."

"Well then, I like challenges, Papa!" Naru laughed out in glee as she bit her thumb. "Kurama wants to play! **Summoning Jutsu; Kyuubi no Kitsune, Battle Form!"** Slamming her bloodied palm on the ground, a large magical circle appeared.

Just in time for the appearance of one Rikudo Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

** _ "Kuro no Yondaime. . . I have been waiting on finally meeting you. . ."  _ ** Kurama let out an amused laughed. ** _ "Having your daughter as a vessel is such a honor, Lord Death!" _ **

"Since we are already calling partners. . ." bunch of rose petals filled the room as Kushina drape herself on his back. "Kushina dear, want to join?"

Kushina giggled. "Are you really asking me that, Minato? Of course! Let's play with Naru-chan, dattebane!"

"Kyaah!! Best Team assignment gift, EVER!!!" Naru screamed in joy. "I'm so going to enjoy this, dattebayo!!"

** _ "Then, time to get serious, Kit. Let's have a massacre." _ ** Kurama pointed outside, seeing the bunch of Edo Tensei-d ninja's by Kaguya.

"Only an idiot would send corpse towards Death, ya know?" Black Minato raised his hand before an idea entered his mind. "What about we use those cannon fodders as part of our game, sweety?"

"Oh yeah, why not? No using the Seven Deadly Sins, Papa!!"

"Of course, Wrath is such a kill joy while Satella would complain being dirty." The Deity glance at his counterpart. "Call me Namito."

"Okay." Minato replied.

**00000**

Naru smirked as the wave of Edo Tensei-ed ninjas and Zetsu's first wave arrived. She could see her parents having the time if their lives as the Edo Tensei's soul were reaped along the way.

Raising Orange Litany (in rapier form) she held the blade as Kurama transformed into his Bijuu form, snarling in amusement. Twirling, she slammed her rapier on the ground.

Which send ice spikes from the ground killing zombies and avoiding their allies.

Closing her eyes, Naru cannot help but to pity this world. A tiny mistake, an animosity that started from Indra and Ashura doomed this world into tatters. Like a full bloom rose that was crushed because of greed and hatred.

The Princess of Death could feel her magic simmer under her skin. Remembering how that hatred caused her made her tighten her grip at Orange Litany especially when she saw Danzo.

**"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" **Everyone were startled hearing her scream. Even Namito was speechless.

"Naru-chan?" Kakashi uttered.

"The fall of Uzushiogakure no Sato, the Ame War, the Suicide of Uncle Sakumo. Orochimaru-sama's defection, Uncle Nawaki's and Uncle Dan's death. . Aunt Tsunade's defection. . ." Naru listed out. "The Kannabi Bridge misinformation along the Uchiha Massacre.. ." Kurama's golden chakra cloak covered her. "YOU ARE THE REASON WHY ITACHI LEFT ME--LEFT US, SHIMURA DANZO! For someone who prioritize Konoha, you are the one who is killing her!"

"I did this for Konoha, like you said." Danzo gripped his cane as he stood beside his ROOT.

"I know. BUT I will never understand your mind. You are beyond twisted that you and my version makes my skin crawl. I understand you did all of this for her sake but you never understand that YOU are hurting her!" Naru suddenly appeared in front of Danzo who blocked her sword. "I know you love her so much but this is madness! I know I will never understand but this should stop! Too much blood already shed for her sake!"

Danzo pushed her away and activated his Mokuton. The blonde cannot help but to pity this man.

How a noble man had fallen into such disgrace? Naru would never know the answer.

The older Sasuke made his appearance. Naru only glance at his eyes to see the answers she needed.

_No, My Itachi won't suffer like this one! _

Focusing her chakra, a large orb materialized on her palm. Instead of being green like Rasenshuriken Naruto showed her, it became blood red, the same shade of Itachi's Sharingan. She needed to fully empty her reserves too, come to think of it. Her coils had been hurting this passed few days.

"Who was Itachi to you, done?" Four years later or FYL Sasuke asked her.

"Itachi. Itachi is mine." Naru admitted as the balls of doom shattered into black and red petals, killing and killing and killing all their enemies while torturing Danzo, shattering his mind furthermore. "I promised that I will marry him once he comes home, ya know? Being a half human sucks, because if we feel in love, that's eternity."

Turning around, Naru left Danzo to FLY Sasuke's mercy.

**0000**

"Are you okay?"

Sasuke blinked and glance towards Iruka. While Naru and her parents went crazy outside, the rest of Team Seven and Iruka (minus Kakashi)were left inside the Battle Tent with The Godaime Hokage with a couple of ANBU.

"I don't know." The young boy admitted. "Everything I know is a lie. .how could I accept that?"

"Not that easily, I suppose." The Chuunin replied. "At least you know the truth even if it took a dimensional hopping." Yeah, he had enough bullshit from Naru. "I cannot say I understand what you are going through now since I actually don't, but do remember you are not alone. Naru showed this to you not to further break you but to open your eyes of the truth."

"Did you have any idea she would pull this kind of shit?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Like Kakashi, Naru is a Troll. That sums up everything, in addition, she had the power to back it up." Rubbing his scarred nose, he continued. "Also, telling you _here _won't cause her treason since the Uchiha Massacre is a SS- Class Mission ordered by the ROOT Head Shimura Danzo."

"Can I go after him?"

"Unfortunately, no." Naru is the one who answered. She already changed her dress into a black long sleeves shirt, white short shorts and short sleeve white and orange hoodie jacket. In her feet was a pair of black thigh high socks and kunoichi heels. Her bright blonde hair was tied in a bun. "I am still gathering evidence against that war hawk. To tell you what, that bastard is so damn slippery."

Sasuke faced her. "What took you so long, then?"

He wanted to lash out. His family is stolen from him and he loathed his beloved brother who was just protecting him! No! This will stop! And if he needed to grovel upon Naru's heels, he would do it.

Being thrown in this world where he choose being an Avenger, betrayed his best friend.. The friend who stayed behind him and pleaded for this worlds Sasuke to stay... It opened his eyes.

Curse of hatred. . Senju Tobirama said it once. The Uchiha Clan Curse.

"I was waiting until the ban that stops Papa from entering our world finally desolved.. . in a year and a half, actually." Naru adjusted her eyeglasses. "As you now know, my Father, Namikaze Minato or Namito here is the Black Yondaime of Konoha. And the reincarnation of Death. Not Soul Reaper but Death himself. Anyway, we would be better if Papa is accompanying us and no one is insane enough to argue with death."

"I hear a but on that." Iruka said.

"Politics, is a bitch, Dolphin-sensei. Konoha's government is full of corruption that it would be better if we overhaul the entire system. The corruption is already fully ingrained and to be honest, Nonno is just a puppet to the outside world. Sure, he is doing his best but it is no longer enough. We need a new Hokage and Niisama would rather go missing nin that take that hat." She folded her arms and gave him an amused smile. "In short, will never happen. Honestly, Kage Bushin is the greatest paperwork killer, ya know? Be as it may, its easier to become a Kage than be a politician ~"

"Here here!!" The Kages shouted outside.

"But for your state of mind, Papa made sure your family is send to Pure Lands, minus the ones who pissed him off." I hope. "Anyway, I will give you the complete mission report then I will perform a secrecy geas to you, Sasuke-kun. We do not want you to hound Shimura-san until my Mission is complete and you will be behaving. . scratch that, I hope we will be a Team once we go home."

Sasuke sigh. "I understand."

"You know, you're not actually a complete bastard as long as you are informed well enough. As long as you won't use your Sharingan at Kurama-niisama, we won't be having any problems."

Iruka smiled as he watched Team Seven being a team finally.

**0000**

"Refrain from using Sage Mode, Naru-chan." Namito ordered as he stared at his daughter behind his desk.

"I know, Papa. But my coils had been hurting this past few days, the main reason why I could see and asked Stella for this." Naru admitted.

"Hurting, how? My Death Magic would have negate any possible--"

"Too much chakra and magic running in my body, it seems. According to Marie-nee, my body would hit another growth sprout and I might need to summon a high costing Servant. . or several."

"I see. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel. . good, actually. I nearly emptied my reserves and they are now filling up quite nicely. I won't be going stir crazy for at least a few months . . I really need that Servant."

Namito pulled out seven cards from his cloak. Shuffling it around, he placed it face down of the table.

"Choose one, "

Naru studied the cards before taking the fourth card on the left. Flipping it around she glance at her father.

"Lancer, Papa. "

"Keep it then."

"Hai." she paused, making a decision as she stared at her father. "Papa, please seal half of my power for a while. It would be better but place an emergency release on it. Make Kakashi-niisama as its holder. "

"I understand, daughter. "


	4. Bloody Pathway

Blind Princess of Konoha 3

Outskirts of Land of Iron,

"Naru-chan, why did you think sealing half of your chakra is a good idea?" Shino asked while they are camping in outskirst of Land of Iron. He did not ask how his best friend manage to get the permission of the Kage because the little shit will just say its a secret.

"Its hurting my coils." Naru admitted, feeling the bracelet created by her father and Senju Tobirama. "At least now, my coils didn't feel to heavy since Kurama-niisama's chakra didn't mixed with Papa's special chakra. Not until need, they would be sealed since I don't want a repeat three years ago."

Ah, the Doll incident, the Aburame heir remembered. "I'm glad you feel better now. Why? Because it won't hurt and hinder you anymore."

"Thanks, Shino."

"Your welcome."

* * *

0000

"You could join them, you know."

Sasuke shook his head, not bothering to look at Iruka. His focused is still on the fire. "No, I don't want to barge in." A quick glance on the two made him sigh. "They are friends, best friends . . while I am an antisocial and pain in the ass teammate, Naru's words not mine."

"You could try, Sasuke-kun." The Academy Teacher pointed out as he closed the journal he is doodleing. "Naru-chan is already extending the olive branch, so to speak, and Shino is just beside her." Iruka gently pushed the boy towards the tree where Naru and Shino where resting. "Now, its your turn to accept their hand. Do remember, no man is an island~"

The Chuunin watched as Sasuke approach his fellow teammates like approaching a frightened animal. Naru sense his uneasiness so she snatched his hand and pulled him into the puppy pile.

Puppy pile? Iruka did a double take. Yes, puppy pile since three of Kakashi's summons and two fox summons beside Mimi are cuddling the the kids, making him shook his head in exasperation.

"Seems the kids are having fun, sensei." Kakashi appeared beside him, his arm automatically wrapped themselves on the Chuunin's waist.

"Hands off, Hatake-senpai." Iruka side stepped away from him. "Do you think its wise? Sealing Naru-chan?"

Kakashi absentmindedly touch the agate stone resting underneath his Jounin Uniform. "If you ask me, yes. Why? Naru-chan is still growing. Her coils are stretched beyond limits as both Kurama's chakra and Father's Death Magic ran through her young body. So yes, for her sake. . this is a way." He glance at the Chuunin.

"Thank you for explaining it furthermore, Hatake-senpai."

"No problem, Sensei~"

* * *

0000

They returned to Konoha after the training trip. After the small debriefing, Sasuke was followed by his team back to the Uchiha Compound so he could take his things since Naru convinced him on taking a room at her house.

However, Naru only took a step inside the compound before screaming in bloody murder, much to the shock of her teammates and the ANBU squad watching them.

Marie and Lena materialized beside their Master. Ruby eyes widened as bile rose up their throats.

"Naru-chan! Marie-nee, Lena-nee, what--" Kakashi was cutter off when a wave of . .. .worms suddenly crawled from the abandoned houses.

"CRESTWORMS!!" Marie shouted. "Burn them and make sure not to leave even one alive!"

Everyone did what her order is and start firing fire jutsus left and right. Naru manage to get a grip if her self as she did a familiar handsign.

"Katon no Jutsus: Great Phoenix Fire!"

Couple of Lena's wind nature, the overpowered technique engulf the crest worms burning them into crisp.

"Marie-nee, could you please refresh my memory about crest worms?" The blonde asked as she accept the bottle of water from Lena to rinse the taste of vomit from her mouth.

"Crest worms are the lowest if low familiars created by the Makiri Family, a line of Magus in alternate world. Crest worms enhances a magi's prana or energy to unholy levels, in exchange for the worms to eat the males bone marrow. In females, they eat the lining if the womb and their. . sexual pleasures." Marie paused for a moment. "Yes, those worms raped their female hosts, disregarding their age. The last female host I knew was Matou, formerly Toshaka Sakura. She was thrown in the pit of Crest worms when she was six, immediately after she was adopted by Zouken Matou."

"Then why do I feel like there is a fucking pit full of those abomination in here?!" Naru shrieked as Pride and Lust appeared beside her in battle forms.

"Leave them for us, Princess," Pride, the orange haired battle maid spoke as she wield her Nagitana. "Master says we should burn the compound and have the little Uchiha open the original Uchiha Compound near the North edge."

"Make sure nothing left." Sasuke ordered.

"Marie and I were immuned towards those abomination, Sasuke-sama. We could retrieve those important papers in an hour." Lena said.

"Call for backup, Papa won't mind and don't leave any worms alive." Naru glance upon the Four Sins.

"Of course/ Yes, Princess,"

They vanished after pushing Team Kakashi out of the Compound. Naru sighed before pressing her bloodied hand on the wall then closed her eyes.

Memories flooded her mind as her teammates merely studied her.

"We need to leave,"

"The Uchiha's are under scrutiny. We should open up!"

"A coup is never an answer! Itachi, we should not--"

"Sorry, Otouto, till next time,"

"I' love you, son. Remember it."

Naru opened her eyes as her lips drawn into a grim line. Cloudy sapphire blue eyes narrowed as she heard explosions all over the Compound.

"Its annoying, the wards didn't answered my questions." She chewed her lip in annoyance. "Something is calling me inside too but I won't take chances."

"Maybe its the wards pulling you." Sasuke spoke. "When we are little, I think I was three or something, Aniki would bring me in the main basement. There is a portrait there of Madara Uchiha's wife."

"What's her name?"

"Kiku. Uchiha Kiku. She was originally a foreigner from the Outside Nation." The Uchiha heir furrowed his eyebrows. "Endallia. Endallia Chrysanthemum Peverell- Senju-Uchiha. Yes, that's her full name."

"Oh fuck, she's this world's Mistress of Death." Faiden finally made his appearance once again. "Boss will need to know this."

"Papa should. Is she alive?"

"She was. . . fucking sealed underneath that pit." The Shinigami practically freaked out. "Along her Guardians and Servant! Holy fuck!"

"How important is she, Fai-chan?"

"She is your Father's boss. . well, technically, Boss is one of her Adviser, come to think of it, everything went batshit insane when the Shin no Yonshiki died two years after Konoha was built. Three years after that, the First Shinobi war happened."

Naru rub the bridge of her nose. "This is annoying. We are being bombarded by too many revelations and at this pace, it might accelerate the civil war inside Konoha. Fai-chan, seal all their memories once we gather the Shi no Yonshiki. Bring them to Papa, they are in danger here."

The Shinigami bow down.

"Of course, Milady~"

* * *

0000

Naka Shrine Basement,

"That was unexpected,'' Pride tilted her head as she along her sisters finished burning the huge pit of crest worms. What remained upon the said nightmare are four sealed coffins which Lust sealed in an orb she has.

" At least, we now know where Lady Endallia vanished hundred of years ago. " Lust glance upon her older sisters.

"Indeed. In addition, I manage to get all the important pieces and Clan Treasures. We should also take the Stone Tablet. . I have a feeling Master would like to take a look on it." Marie said.

Faiden appeared beside them.

"Ladies, Principessa said we should bring the Shi no Yonshiki back to Boss Minato. I already sealed their memories so no one minus Team Kakashi and Iruka would remember this."

"Hokage-sama would ask why we burned the Compound." Lena said.

"Accidentally overpowered a Great Fireball which was combined with Lightning jutsus and Maelstrom Winds." Faiden deadpan. "Tried and tested, the reason why Training Ground thirteen cease to exist."

Marie cannot stiffle her giggles remembering her Master's constipated look when his secretary dump a tall slack of paperwork caused by that incident.

"That would be wise, hiding Lady Endallia and her team back home. Away from the collateral damage she will definitely would cause." Lust admitted.

"We should leave now and bring this place down. I believe Milady would do it herself if she is awake."

"Hai, Faiden-sama" the Deadly Sins agreed.

* * *

0000

Outside,

Sasuke felt something lifted from his shoulders as he watched the Compound burned to the ground. Sure he was confused like Naru on how and why his family are breeding crest fucking worms but that's another can of worms he needs to ask about Itachi.

Anyways, "It seems we over did that experimental jutsus. . "

Naru caught on. "Hie!! I'm so sorry, Sasuke! I'll pay the damages?"

"It seems I should have stopped you two. Why? Now we saw the damage." Shino added with a smirk hidden underneath his jacket.

"Maah, maah, our water jutsus became proficient with this." Kakashi fired a water dragon which Iruka copied. "Iruka-sensei! I challenge you into a water jutsus fight!"

"Hatake-senpai, just put the fire off!!" Iruka shrieked just as a green blur destroyed the wall.

"Automatic Recognition Entry! Challenge Accepted, My hip and cool rival!!" Konoha's Green Beast Might Gai shouted, much to the fascinated horror of Team Seven.

"What the hell?" Sasuke uttered while Naru was catatonic in sheer horror.

"Hm? Gai-san." Marie smiled as she approached the Taijutsu specialist. "Your are back from your mission, I see."

"You knew each other?" The Princess of Death asked, dread filled her.

"Hai, Young Mistress. Gai-san and I were seeing each other this past three weeks." The Sin of Sloth admitted.

"I see. . " the Namikaze Siblings (Kakashi and Naru) uttered.

* * *

0000

When they got home, since Marie and Gai had a date it seems. . .

"Ahhh!!! We will have Gai as our brother-in-law if he marries Marie-nee!!!"

Cue on imagining Gai and Marie in wedding garbs then kids shouting Youth and bowl cuts.

"MY EYES!! OH MY GOD!!! BRAIN BLEACH!!!"

Lena merely rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi-sama and Hime is both being ridiculous." She uttered while guiding Shino, Sasuke and Iruka inside. "Its not as if Marie would marry that guy. . " Right?

She spoke too soon.

On Friday dinner, Marie announced that she and Gai are now official.

* * *

0000

Akatsuki Base,

Amegakure no Sato

Uchiha Itachi is currently alone in his room. Staring absentmindedly out of the window, he didn't even blink when a pair of arms hugged him from behind.

"You think too much, Bocchan." The Sin of Wrath, Elizabeth spoke. Like Majority of the Sins, she wore a maid uniform in black and white which ends on her ankles partnered with sky high steel wedge. She was a buxom woman with snow white hair with silver blue high lights and blood red eyes.

"I'm just worried." He admitted, laying his head on her chest.

"Marie and Lena. . along my sisters are enough to protect Princess." Elizabeth gently rake her fingers on his hair, pulling him into relaxation. Her ruby eyes glazed for a moment. "It seems Princess threw your baby brother to an alternate world. According to Faiden-sama, the second objective is to drain Princess her chakra since its. . hurting her."

That made him snap his eyes open. "Hurting Naru?"

"It is expected since her body is now well equipped on handling her full power. She had been growing too fast and too powerful in such short time especially when you removed that tampered seal." Elizabeth explained. "Princess is . . a chakra battery which is the result of having Kurama-sama sealed at her and being an Uzumaki. The result of a God procreating with a human who had traces of Gods in their blood produce such overpowered individual. Having her powers sealed until she's seventeen would be beneficial. . along having a high costing Servant that would be her familiar."

"Giving Naru-chan a Servant would make Tobi's work more difficult." A small smirk adorned his lips. "Moon eye project. . huh."

"I know right? Any way, Pain gave you a day off, correct?" A raised eyebrow was her answer. "Princess had her fun and Master is still goofy from his Naru cuddles. I propose for a quick trip to one alternate world's ."

"Well then, give it a try."

"Of course, Bocchan~"

* * *

0000

Konoha,

Ignoring the fact Marie is currently dating Gai, Team Seven are busy training and doing D-ranks.

Speaking of D-ranks. .

"Non~no. . ~" the Hokage, along his army of Chuunins, five ANBU guards and two ROOT operatives (the last two fell down ) shivered in collective fear when they heard the dark insane tone of Naru.

Looking at Team Seven, the Third almost pissed himself seeing the dark aura surrounding his adopted granddaughter.

"N-Naru-chan?" He absolutely did not squeak.

Naru pushed her blindfold up in her forehead. Her cloudy sapphire blue eyes are practically violet in anger, reminding them of a certain Bloody Red Habanero.

"You know, I once said that I hate no, loathed Tora-chan." She spoke, as Sasuke and Shino where hiding behind Kakashi who was hiding behind Iruka. Yamato was in stand by, ready to restrain the Namikaze Princess while Anko and Ibiki were eating popcorn. "Even so. . I still accepted that Tora Mission who was suppose to be classified as a fucking S- Rank. Why you may ask?" Naru raised her hands then snap Tora-chan's neck. . killing the said Demon Cat.

Before anyone could start the Celebration of Tora's death, the said cat suddenly snap its head back . . then cackle evilly.

"Do you really even think you could kill me?!'' Tora's voice sounds like a nail scratched on a black board. " I am the Demon Cat Tora! No one can kill me, nya!!"

"Holy shit, its really a demon," one of the Chuunins whimpered.

"Silence." Naru coldly stabbed the Cat with Orange Litany, ignoring the cursing the said cat is shouting at her. Facing Hiruzen. ."See? Nonno, who is the imbecile who gifted this . . . abomination to Madam Shijimi?"

"Actually, I heard that originally, Tora is a normal cat until a genin in Nidaime's time accidentally killed it. I don't know the details but if death related, you can blame Tobirama-sensei." The third replied. "After all, he created Edo Tensei."

"This cat is a Horcrux, an abomination created when you split your soul after murdering an innocent just to become an immortal. I would find a replacement for this cat." Naru twisted the blade as the cat howled in agony. "Howl for me, Kurama."

Orange Litany was engulf by orange flames as it devoured Tora, purifying him. The evil spirit that took residence on his body roared in anger but the shield that suddenly sprouted around it prevent any possession. It cannot go back to Tora since his body was burned to crisp. . followed by the spirit which was banished in the lowest pits of Tartarus.

"Anyways, remind me to punch Tobirama-sama for this shit."

* * *

000

Madam Shijimi had a new cat an hour later. . which is made sure not possessed and had healthy fear at Team Seven.

* * *

0000

"I'm bored. Can we get a C rank mission?" Naru asked.

"Indeed, Sensei." The boys agreed .

Kakashi closed his book, about runes which is henged as Icha Icha. "Let's ask Iruka-sensei for one."

"Yatta! I was about to start a boycott, dattebayo! I had enough D-ranks!"

"Actually, I was surprised you just complained now after . . two hundred D-ranks?" Shino spoke.

"Two hundred and fifty eight." Sasuke corrected. "Majority of them are gardening and babysitting. . "

"Itachi-kun asked me to polish my babysitting skills." Naru shrugged her shoulders. "I hope that idiot won't be dropping random kids on me . . or I would hear he knocked someone up."

Killing intent flooded Training Ground 3 courtesy of yours truly, Kakashi-sensei.

"I'm going to kill him if he did. . ."

* * *

0000

"C-rank mission towards Wave Country." Hiruzen gave the scroll towards Kakashi who read it quickly.

"We will take it and speak for additional payment once the Bridge is finished." The Hatake Clan Head said before glancing on his students. "You know what to bring."

Lena appeared beside the Bridge Builder Tazuna. The drunk was basically drooling upon the Sin of Envy who was dressed in a casual sweater and leggings.

"Hime, I brought your bags. I do suggest you all change into your uniforms,"

"Thank you, Lena-nee." Naru accepted her scroll and passed the other three towards her teammates.

"What is this? A trio of brats and one of them is blind! That girl more likely a burden to you! Are you sure they could protect a super bridge builder like me?" Tazuna exclaimed, mouth oozing from the stench of alcohol.

"This trio of brats, as you elongately spoke are the most equipped Team for an undercover mission." Hiruzen glared the nerve of this lying client. "And Naru-chan's disability is no hindrance of her work. Watch your mouth towards my Shinobi."

Tazuna immediately sober up, as his mistake caught his brain.

"We can leave in an hour. We just need to change." Naru tilted her head. "Is that acceptable, Client-san?"

"Y. .yes. Do so. I will wait in the Gates._"

"None of that, Client-san. It won't take us long." Sasuke said.

"We made sure to do our work in high regards~" Shino added, his kikaichu buzzing and offended for the insult of their best friend.

"Especially, the blind girl you insulted to. . is a Chuunin." Kakashi slammed his book closed. "Fifteen minutes, Team Seven."

"Yes, sensei." The trio vanished via Shunshin. Fifteen minutes later, they were back.

The trio were all wearing black long sleeve shirt with spiral on its shoulder blades partnered with dark green vest with four pockets. Sasuke's and Shino's had Shinobi pants with its sleeves taped and a pair of combat boots.

While Naru is wearing the same top, she is wearing a pair of pleated black skirt with shorts underneath partnered with thigh high combat boots. All three of them had shuriken pouches on their left thights, fingerless gloves and hidden pads underneath their clothes along chainmails.

What caught them off guard is that Naru dyed her hair black as precautionary measure.

One Shimura Danzo walked pass, saw Team Seven then did a double take when he saw Naru without her whiskers.

For five seconds, the War Hawk stared before running out.

"What? Is their something in my face?" Naru folded her arms and raised an eyebrow even if she still have her blindfold.

"Danzo had a Kiku Phobia." Hiruzen said, stifling his laughter. "Lady Kiku can scare half of our enemies since her very presence doomed them. She is also a Troll with petchant for pranks. Milady is present to the first Kage Summit and all she needs to do is to sit and be pretty to make them behave. . ." a wistful look was thrown to her. "You actually looked like her right now. All you need is her rose hairclip and Nodachi. . . a uchiha crest in here and a senju crest here. There."

"Neat. . " Naru cancelled the henge of the crest but left the rose in her hair. "Are we leaving?"

"Yes. Let's go." Kakashi replied. "Hokage-sama,"

" Be careful."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sasuke and Shino.

"Of course, Grandfather." Naru replied.

Tazuna paled hearing that.

* * *

0000

On the way to Land of Waves,

"If we use Rose Tags, we can be there in a second. . however, I don't understand why your stomach does not agree with it, Kaka-sensei." Naru spoke while Sasuke and Shino were speaking quietly beside the client.

"My nose does not like the scent of roses you produce. Its too smelly for my nose." Kakashi replied. "And I could swear that Rose tags are three times more faster and sound breaking than Hiraishin._"

"Its the same seal base, ya know?"

"I'm not a speed junkie like you and Father."

Naru pouted. "Mou~ kill joy."

"I agree to Sensei, Naru-chan. Speed is your bread and butter, not us." Sasuke agreed, his eyes carefully and secretly watching their surrounding.

"Irrelevant." The now ravenette flip her hand as a pair of fox ears suddenly twitch in her head. "Hmm?"

"A puddle. . two actually." Shino pointed out.

"In the middle of the road. . " Sasuke continued in a flat tone.

"After two weeks of no rain?" Naru finished before glancing at Kakashi. "Really? Did they expect us to be that blind?"

Instead of answering, the silver haired jounin threw a fucking grenade towards the puddle.

Boom!

Team Seven gave their Sensei a suffering look as Naru used Orange Litany in his umbrella forming order to shield her boys from the guts raining down them.

Tazuna? Not so much.

"Really?"

"Really." Kakashi gave them his signature eye smile that made even Shino wants to punch him in the groin.

"How could we now interrogate them, Sensei? You killed them." Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi stared at Naru, waiting. You could see her Rolling her eyes under her blindfold.

"Their target is Tazuna-san. Those chunks are called Demon Brothers. . part of Momochi Zabusa's employment. Zabusa-san is one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, an A rank missing ninja of Kumo." The Namikaze Princess told them before facing Tazuna. "This is not a C rank Mission, Tazuna-san. This is an A Rank. If Nonno didn't know any better, the other genin team would immediately high tailed back home, and high light your name or. . black listed you for lying."

The bridge builder burst out crying and practically blackmailed Team Seven for helping him. Kakashi understood the reason however. .

The fucking nerve of this worm.. . Team Seven thought.

"You are going to kill the genin you hired. Be grateful that we are more than enough to kill those people." Naru closed her umbrella. "Sensei. .?"

"Go to Gato's hideout. I need more information and meet us in the boat."

"Hai, Sensei~" rose petals surrounded Naru before vanishing.

It took Naru three days and whatever she gathered made her sick. Arriving in the meeting point, she extended her senses.

As an Uzumaki, they are already built in sensors. Her range is about nine hundred kilometers . . a bit smaller than her mother and Father. Minato could sense the whole Fire Country if he tried enough.

Two signatures, both high levels. One of them had ice blood limit too.

Momochi Zabusa and his apprentice, Yuki Haku.

"Naru-chan, report." Kakashi ordered.

And order she did.

Naru spoke how many samurai she saw. . killed a few raping a child and a pregnant woman. She spoke how Gato bleed the place dry and about the Hatake girl she saw there who is the same age as she. Naru spoke that she had to restrained the girl and summoned Marie to take her back to the leaf.

". . the baka even had his money in one place. We can raid the whole place. And since he isn't even planning on paying the missing nin he hired, we can speak with Zabusa-san and his apprentice."

"I see." Kakashi pet her hair earning a giggle from both Mimi and Naru. "I already send a message back to Leaf so they knew about the miss rank mission. What is the name of the girl?"

"Setsuna. She's a lovely girl and I know you will be beating suitors left and right once she is well enough."

"Hush. You and Setsuna-chan will be married once you are sixty. ."

"Hey!! That's not fair! I want to marry Ita-chan once he gets home!!"

"As if Father would allow him to even touch your hand."

Naru huffed, her cheeks redden when she remembered the kiss Itachi gave to her before he left. A love sick grin made its way on her lips, making her older brother remember Minato acting exactly like that after he scored at Kushina on his twentieth birthday.

"I'm going to kill that weasel. . ."

* * *

0000

A shiver ran through Itachi's spine that made him pause from slaughtering this idiotic morons who were trying to kill this sweet bundle of joy currently asleep at Elizabeth's chest.

"Hn, its seems Kakashi-senpai is cursing my name once again. . "

"I think they would especially if you don't explained this. ."

0000

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, don't kill my brother or Iruka-sensei will kill you." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Don't use my Dolphin for this!"

"Sensei, Iruka-sensei haven't accepted your courting yet." Shino bluntly told the Jounin off.

"My cute little genins are hurting me. . " Kakashi cried in a corner, cloud of depression hanging over his head with thunder and rain backdrop. "So, so mean. ."

Naru sighed in annoyance. "Hold into me, we are using Rose Tags."

"Wha--nooo!!!!"

**Tazuna's house,**

"Fuck!!" Kakashi run immediately in a tree then puke out his lunch. Sasuke and Shino were trying to stop the world from spinning while Tazuna joined the Jounin in his tree.

"Think I should just made a portal, Mimi-chan?" Naru asked to her summon.

"When we go home, yes. Rose tags are four times faster than Hiraishin and it is calibrated to fit your system unlike Papa Mina's."

"Well then, I could only use the final version myself ."

"True~" Mimi shifted back in her snow white fur. "Since we just teleported. ."

"I know." She produced two dozens of Shadow Clones who started making traps and barriers around the house, making it into a fortress. "Good thing Marie packed us food enough to feed the whole country in a year. ."

"I want ramen. And inarizushi. And udon."

"Demanding fox."

* * *

Tazuna 's house is so cute. . Naru thought as she had Mimi described the place.

Tsunami, the bridge builder's daughter help her find the bathroom so she could change out of her uniform so are the boys.

Taking a sip of her tea, she hummed. "Its a lovely brew, Tsunami-san. Thank you."

"No, I should be the one thanking your team for helping us." Tsunami replied. "I'm sorry for my father's lies."

"To be honest, sooner or later, Hokage-sama will be sending me to terminate the problem. Its just that. . Tazuna-san's timing is pure luck on his side." Naru adjusted the collar of her white and purple goth loli. Her raven hair is tied on its usual twin tails and reached the floor. "Any information we should know?"

Tsunami told them about her husband who died for fighting Gato. About the poverty surrounding the Land of Waves since they don't even have a Daimyo. She also told her about the slavery and human trafficking.

"It matches on my investigation." Naru nibble her cake that Tsunami could swear not there a moment ago. "Rest assure before the week is out, Gato will be dead."

"Thank you."

* * *

Two days later,

"Hello~"

"Hello, Naru-chan. Having fun?" Haku asked shaking their head in exasperation. Why? Since Naru-chan is having fun and bathing in blood.

"Totally, dattebayo!!"

"Holy fuck, the bitch is an UZUMAKI!!!" a samurai exclaimed before Shino exploded his head with his guns, Pan-dora.

Pan-dora is a Blood Innocence based twin guns gifted by Minato to Shino before they left that dimension. The twin guns are sentient and only allow Naru and by extension, Iruka to touch them. Shino trained and manage to win their respect.

"Blood and chunks are annoying to remove in our hair." Sasuke flick his tanto and slash it towards the idiot behind him.

"My hair is much longer but did you hear me complain, duck butt?!" Naru shouted as she crushed her opponent's balls with her sky high heels. "I want a looooong bath after this, 'ttebayo!!"

"Here here!!" Kakashi agreed. His once silver hair is now blood red like his little sister. Beside him, Zabusa looks like he was about to push Kakashi on the floor for a horizontal tango.

A few feet from them is Kurama, cackling evilly as he killed more cannon fodders.

Gato was currently tortured by the Wave citizens after Naru cut off his arms and legs then tie him up in a pretty bow.

"Isn't this a bit too much for you, Haku-pon?" Naru asked, her head tilted cutely.

It was actually very adorable if you ignore the blood, flesh and the snarling fox chewing a samurai's torso on the background.

"Not really. You could make a horror scenario into comedy, it seems." Haku replied. "But I do agree with Sasuke-kun. Bathing will be a bitch."

"I don't th--ack!!" A water dragon slammed at Naru removing more than half of the filt clinging in her person. "Nii-sama!!!"

"Your complaining."

"Not me! Duck butt is!!"

"Leave my fucking hair alone, Uzumaki!!"

Shino rub his temples as he and Haku watched the ongoing water jutsus fight that even Kurama gotten roped into. Good thing they already finished their mission.

Two thousand samurais versus six ninjas and one Biju? The latter is already overkill.

Since they rescued more than five hundred slaves and a small group of Bloodline users. . Lena called her other sister, the Sin of Gluttony, Nohara Rin.

And isn't that a great surprise? Kakashi broke down seeing his teammate that Minato managed to save by turning her into his last Sin. Rin is very happy that she could finally joined her friend back to Konoha too. . after dealing with Gato's mess first.

Speaking of which ~.

"I will prepare a bath for everyone." Rin said.

Like her sisters, she also had a battle suit. . which is more like a dress that reach her knees partnered with plated knee length high heels. Hers are in black and purple theme and much tamer than Lust.

(That woman's battle armor practically covers only her nipples, woman hood and back. And to Kushina's relief, even Minato was scarred to life (or death) seeing his Third Strongest Sin's armor. . . learning that her husband had no hand on the armor's designs. Until now, the Blonde is still begging for Lust to change her dress.)

"Are you joining me or going to molest Kakashi-niisama?" Naru asked, her ears perking hearing the word bath.

"I don't think Kakashi-kun would like me molesting him. Iruka-kun on the other hand~" a perverted giggle escaped from her lips as she dab a tissue on her bleeding nose.

"FUJOSHI!! BAD RIN-RIN! BAD!!" Kakashi shouted.

"I'm not a dog, Hatake!!"

**0000**

After dealing with Gato, Rin and Naru busied themselves in making the former slaves lives acceptable.. .aka building homes for them. Kakashi was clinging to Rin like a koala while Zabusa was shooting the silver haired Jounin looks.

Sasuke, Shino and Haku were training while guarding the bridge since on the coming Chuunin Exams, Naru cannot join them since she is already a Chuunin at ten like Kakashi and Itachi before her.

An army of demi-clones, (Kage Bushin disguised as males) later, the bridge was finished and named Great Uzumaki Bridge which is under protest of Naru.

The rest of Team Seven threw her under the bus since they don't like their names on that bridge.

Its annoying, anyway.

**0000**

Konoha,

"Moon, what shall I do in Chuunin Exams? I'm not allowed to enter since I'm field promoted three years ago."

"You can help Ibiki or Anko torturing them." Kakashi answered off handily.

"Eh, they immediately sing when they see me." Naru henged into an angel. "Do I look like a spawn of a devil with my look?"

"YES!" The Jounin and Chuunins shouted.

"I'm not, dattebayo!"

"Yes, you are especially when having a cake withdrawal." Iruka replied. "How about you help me in the Academy? You can break fan girls."

"Sold!"

**0000**

Hokage Office,

"Welcome to Konoha, Haku-san. Will you tell me what pronoun should I use?" Hiruzen asked.

"Just stick to gender neutral, please Hokage-sama. Team Seven and I are still in a guessing game." Haku replied, stifling their giggles.

"Oh, I see." The aged Hokage smiled.

"Zabusa-san, I extended the same greeting. However, you two are expected to stay at TI for a week."

"We understand, Hokage-sama." The ex- missing nin.

"In addition, Momichi Haku will be joining Team Seven in the Chuunin exams as Naru-chan's replacement. She's Chuunin already and I just blackmailed her on getting herself a team."

The newly mitted Konoha Shinobi gave him a look of disbelief.

"And she merely allowed you?!" Haku knew Naru is no pushover and a annoying troll to booth.

"After pranking the whole village that made me call Orange Alert. Naru-chan's pranks are used as both as hazing and punishment for the ANBU and slacker Shinobi. . mainly the Nara Clan." Hiruzen shivered in fear remembering the dark cackling. "Especially if she was joined by our Barrier Specialist Chuunin Umino Iruka who was the current Prankster King of Konoha and Uzumaki Kurama,"

"Ah, the red head." Zabusa remembered the one Naru brought out as 'back up' and shivered. If he wasn't into Kakashi, he would pursue Kurama, no questions asked.

After more questions, they were free to go.


	5. Meanwhile

Blind Princess of Konoha 4

Meanwhile,

Akatsuki Base,

"I hate you, Elizabeth-chan."

"Oh~ I love you too, Ita-chan~" Elizabeth coo-ed upon Itachi who was a few seconds away from murdering the Sin of Wrath.

Kisame was beside Konan and Nagato aka Pein, watching the verbal match in amusement. Hidan was pestering Kakazu while Sasori and Deidara were buried between new blueprints provided by Elizabeth.

Zetsu, meanwhile, is currently playing with a very cute two year old boy wearing a pikachu onsei that heaven knows where Itachi manage to find.

The said bundle blinked his bright sapphire blue eyes then let out a yawn.

"Oh gosh, so cute. .!!" Konan cooed as she carefully approach the child. "Naruto-kun, come to Aunt Konan~"

"Want 'chigo." The revealed Naruto answered, clinging to Zetsu.

Unlike to his breathen, this Zetsu had an orange hair, golden eyes and tan skin in oppose to the usual black and white ones. Ichigo, as one Endallia Chrysanthemum Peverell Senju-Uchiha lovingly called is loyal to the Uchiha Matriarch (namely Endallia) and greatly oppose the Moon Eye Project in discrete manner. Ichigo's mission is to gather a group of highly trained and strong individuals in order to battle Kaguya and revive Endallia.

He does not care for the Rabbit Goddess since he knew the truth. Killing the original Zetsu is a piece of cake and taking over the Akatsuki.

Undoing the brainwashing upon one Obito Uchiha aka Madara? Still ongoing. The annoying Uchiha (Yes, Obito is a full born Uchiha even if had green eyes like his beloved Kiku) is messed up pretty badly by Zetsu.

Troublesome idiots.

"Naruto-kun, you should play with your aunt Konan. I need to speak with your . . father." Ichigo gently pet the snow white hair with black highlights. Naruto, unlike Naru, doesn't have any whiskers so he practically looked like a carbon copy of Minato.

If you ignored the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan the boy awakened when he was rescued by Itachi and Elizabeth being put in a stake and burned alive.

"Kay. ." Naruto raised his arms in the universal way of saying 'pick me!' Which Konan did. The paper nin did created bunch of origami that flew around the laughing baby.

"Where did you get the child, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked after Itachi tied Elizabeth with some Ninja wire and threw her out of the window.

"Bye, bye, Eli. .!!" Naruto called out, tuning the curses shouted towards his Papa.

Eh, she will survive. Itachi had just toss her out from the twelfth floor window.

"In my vacation, Kisame." Itachi replied as Kuro Onyx landed on his left shoulder. The crow nibble his ear softly before flying towards Naruto and used Konan's shoulder as his perch.

Then start grooming the Uzumaki-Uchiha child.

"You never told us what exactly happened, Itachi-san." Ichigo leaned on his chair. "Especially the boy is an alternate of your beau. . . had a Sharingan inborn. . basically, a combination if you gotten Naru-hime pregnant."

"I had no plan on dying yet. If I so much do more than what is appropriate, either Iruka-san or Kurama-sama would kill me or burn my remains." The Uchiha watched fondly as Naruto tried to catch the paper dragon.

"Not Kakashi or the Sins?" Pein asked.

"No. The Dolphin is way more dangerous than the Biju. Tried and tested when a moron tried to kidnap Naru-chan to sell in prostitution." Itachi shivered in fear remembering that scenario. "Hidan would be impressed since there is nothing left of the idiot along his sex slave auction."

"I want to meet this Iruka-sensei, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed since Itachi told him that Chuunin is a genius when it came to explosions.

"Of course not." Majority of the Akatsuki flat out stated while Hidan burst out laughing.

"So mean, yeah! Naruto-chan, they're so mean to Uncle Deidara!!" The blonde bomber complained.

The said baby just gave him a look that send them once again in a fit of laughter.

Itachi just shook his head in amusement but his eyes narrowed in anger when he remembered meeting his son.

* * *

Flashback,

Random Universe,

"Why did you brought me here in Konoha? I understand this is a different universe altogether and you didn't even think any specific location. . "

"Shut up, Weasel head. Like I said, random universe. R-A-N-D-O-M. its not as if you cannot fight any enemies that would be dumb enough to challenge us." Elizabeth pointed out. "After all, I am Master Minato's First Sin. The strongest out of his Battle Maids."

Itachi, who was quite uneasy wearing civilian clothes that consists of anything leather and skinny jeans gave her a bored look. "Why are we here anyway?"

"Are you. . whining?" The albino uttered slowly.

"I am above such thing, Elizabeth-chan."

Elizabeth let out a disbelieving laugh. 'You are whining! I can't believe it, the Great Uchiha Itachi is whining!!!'' The Sin of Wrath was gripping her aching stomach.

He was not petty. And if he used a Great Fireball upon the annoying sin, no one could blame him. Since he knew Minato send the most annoying Servant he has in order to start torturing him.

He knew. Kushina-sama is so easy to ask.

* * *

000

Entering this Konoha is so easy. However, the stench of fear, anger and helplessness filled the entire village. Itachi and Elizabeth shared a look, alarmed seeing the Village like this. Its way worst than the Kyuubi Attack in his home universe.

Even with such atmosphere, Konoha is on full festive mode.

"Kyuubi Festival. . " Elizabeth uttered.

"I'll ask what year." Itachi landed beside a stall owner. The Uchiha had disguised his ash black hair into deep brown and his clothing screamed foreigner. . enough said. "Good evening."

"Hello, boy! How are you enjoying the Kyuubi Festival?!" The cheerful fat man asked.

"Its lovely. May I ask what is this all about? You see, I came from a small village in Iwa. . so I am a bit outdated on news."

The man laughed merrily. "Today is October 10, the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed by the Yondaime, Uchiha Itachi! Its been two years and the Sandaime was reinstated."

"Who, may I asked, is the Sandaime?"

"Shimura Danzo, of course!"

Itachi nodded his head before leaving. Once he is in an empty alleyway, the sixteen year old start hyperventilating.

"I don't want to be the Hokage!! It would severely cut my Naru Time and those slacks of papers would definitely kill me!!"

"Calm yourself, Weasel head! Its not as if Master would pass the hat on you!" Elizabeth slammed the apple tart she is eating on his head. "Anyway, this world is kind of messed up, since originally, from what I gathered, Sarutobi-sama was suppose to be the Sandaime but he died a week before Tobirama-sama. The Itachi in here became the Yondaime because he had no choice and he is more than a puppet. His wife, Nozomi Uzumaki is Princess' counterpart and a stolen DNA of Uzumaki Kushina and Senju Tobirama. They had a child named Naruto which I currently searching for."

"Political Marriage?"

"At first, yes. But they fell in love on the way. Both of them died in the sealing of the Kyuubi. At little Naruto-kun." Her eyes glazed for a moment. "Found ya."

The Wrath Sin took her charge's wrist and teleported towards the location of little Uchiha-Uzumaki. What they saw made even the cold hearted Battle Maid froze in mixture of shock and disbelief. . and that was saying something since she even joined the Thousand Year War in Babylonia

Even Itachi cannot stop his Sharingan in activating as ice ran through his veins.

In the middle of the Forbidden Forest is an injured woman surrounded by two squads of ANBU and ROOT Shinobi. She was shouting and trying to escape the Mokuton bindings in her person.

What shook Itachi and Elizabeth is the small bundle of white hair tied in a mocking crucifix. Black and red chakra was painting his neck and left cheek.

And a pair of Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is spinning on his sapphire blue eyes.

"Let me go! Naruto! Let my SON GO!!!" Nozomi Uchiha née Uzumaki-Senju growled as her Chakra Chains slammed upon the Shinobi restraining her. "How could you do this to me, to my SON! KAKASHI, WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?!!"

"I didn't betray anyone, woman. You are created from the Nidaime's DNA and that woman. " Kakashi gave her a bored look. "You are a tool. We don't need you anymore since you bore us the greatest weapon."

"Be as it may, the wrath of the Uzumaki and Senju will be yours along your Lord! There is a fucking reason why we have the Chains of Heaven!" From blood red, the chains became silver and gold, killing more than half of the Squad.

Seeing the opportunity, Itachi and Elizabeth joined the fray, killing the rest of the root as Elizabeth freed the fifteen months old baby. The Wrath Sin was confused why the baby already activated his bloodline gift that early.

"Elizabeth, please bring the child here." Itachi called out after beheading both Kakashi and Danzo. Those fools are shocked seeing him that it was so easy pulling them inside Tsukiyomi.

Elizabeth carefully approached the injured woman who took her son on her chest.

"Mama?"

"Shh, Naru-chan. Mama has you now. . " Nozomi whispered as she pressed a soft kiss on his snow white hair. "Mama loves you so so much~."

"Love ya too!!"

"Can you heal her?" Itachi asked his companion.

Elizabeth shook her head. "The extraction and her injuries are too much. Even the Uzumaki Vitality cannot help her . . not only that, Nozomi-sama activated her Noble Phantasm, the Wrath of Enkidu."

Nozomi gave them a bloody smile. "Indeed. . this village forsaken and used us for their gain. If I am going down, I will bring Konoha too."

"What about your son?"

"That's why you are here."

Nozomi's answer alerted the two.

"Pardon? What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"I love my son, don't make me sound like a loon. However, as long as he will be safe, I will even sell my soul to the devil itself. For my little maelstrom." Nozomi pulled out two scrolls from her pouch and gave it towards Itachi. "I want you, Itachi Uchiha, to take my son and his legacy. Raise him like your own son. . ignoring the part that Naruto-kun is the son of your alternate. He will be much much safer in your side than here."

"You should not trust me, Nozomi-san.. ."

Nozomi let out an amused laugh. "I should not. . but I will. And you cannot change my mind."

Itachi stared at her red eyes similar to Tobirama. "I swear I will take care and cherish Naruto-kun."

"Thank you. If you would. . could you burn the whole Village down? Please? Amaterasu is the favorite move my beloved husband would use~ "Nozomi hugged her son, feeling that her end is almost here.

"Itachi-sama, please do what Nozomi-sama asked. I will be watching them." Elizabeth spoke, wanting the mother and child to have some privacy.

Itachi nodded, vanishing via shunshin.

Konoha was then engulfed with black flames, killing each and everyone inside.

A mother's wrath should never been invoke. . since her punishment is severe.

End of Flashback

* * *

0000

"Itachi-san, don't burn my table." Ichigo off handily commented.

The teen blinked and saw the edge of the table smoking. Killing the fire with a small water jutsu, he ignored the laughter coming from Hidan and Deidara.

"Papa!" Naruto waved his hands "hungry!"

"Well then, what do you want to eat, Naruto-kun?" Itachi took the toddler from Konan who pouted.

"DANGO!"

* * *

0000

Death Realms,

"Why do I feel suddenly upset?" Minato asked while using his wife's lap as his pillow.

They are currently relaxing in the Gardens, they knew that Naru would love this place especially Kakashi.

Unknown to everyone, the silver haired Jounin is an avid photographer. He would be on his Sukea persona and catch lovely pictures once in a while. . especially if his mission is none ANBU related

How did Minato known? From Faiden, of course!

Anyhow,

"That might be your imagination, Minnie~'' Kushina laughed as her husband pouted. " Anyway, for a few more months, we will be a complete family."

"Yes, shorter if an idiot uses Nidaime-sama's Edo Tensei."

"The question is, who will be that idiot?"

The couple glance upon Endallia, the wife of Tobirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

Minato only shrugged his shoulders.

"Aunt Endallia, how are you?" Kushina asked as the Fourteenth Mistress sat beside her.

"Fine. . abit upset but I'll live." The raven admitted. "I do need to communicate with a certain strawberry. . punch Hashirama in the groin for this shit."

Minato shivered, since he is even punched by his Master when she learned about the Jinchuriki Program. The blonde rub his left cheek, remembering the phantom pains since Endallia's punch is three times more powerful than Mito or Tsunade's.

Without using any chakra or magic. Just pure strength. Scary~.

Kushina ignored her shivering husband. "Strawberry?"

Endallia cup her cheek and gave the couple a warm smile. Her emerald green eyes were hidden behind her black rimmed eyeglasses.

" Yes. A certain strawberry that would help our entrance back on that universe altogether. " a crystal rose manifested in her hand which she crushed.

"I don't like someone bullshitting me. . and removing me like a disposable pawn in a twisted game of chess." Killing intent filled the gardens, rising fear upon every demon around. "Not again. ."

* * *

0000

Triple Menace

"Nonno, why am I coming with Team Nine in Kumo?" Naru asked.

"It is a B rank mission, Naru-chan. You do remember the Kumo incident ten years ago." Hiruzen pointed out. "Its a diplomatic mission for the coming Chuunin exams in four months."

"Am I allowed to speak with Matatabi and Gyouki?"

"Yes, why should I stop you or Kurama-sama? They are, essentially, your siblings too."

Naru tilted her head, blindfold still on. Sighing, "admit it, Nonno, a trio of annoying brats are coming, aren't they?"

The Sandaime cried in sheer defeat. "Yes. . those menaces."

The blonde shook her head. The three menace. . as Hiruzen eloquently put in is the three sons of the Fire Daimyo and Madam Shijimi, Tatsuya, the eldest, and the twins, Ieyasu and Tsunayoshi.

Those three were also Naru's playmates when they are younger. Heck, Naru was asked to marry one of those three which she brutally refused before beating the shit out of Tatsuya who suggested it along seven Elders.

(They were lucky Kakashi, Yamato or even Itachi was not available those times. Marie is enough to teach. . them lessons. .on that manner, especially slapping a sealed and blood written letter from Minato that under no circumstances that Naru would be married without her consent. Seals and mind altering be damned.)

Anyway, even if marriage is strictly off the table, it does not stop the trio in entering Konoha to be with their Beloved Sky and joined her in her less than important missions.

Mainly, delivery missions.

To be honest, the Fire Daimyo-- Toyotomi Hideyori is getting exasperated on his sons while Madam Shijimi is still hoping that the Namikaze Princess would marry one her sons. Even Naru is legally blind at the age of four, she is growing to be a lovely woman with nonsense attitude. She isn't a submissive woman who would bend on her husband's whims and would fight tooth and nail for her right.

A perfect wife for the next Daimyo. Too bad her Candidate does not agree with her. Oh well, at least, she tried asking.

"So, I will be replacing Neji Hyuuga for this. ." Naru hummed. "Speaking of Hyuuga, did they already abolished the Cage Bird System?"

"They had no choice since I asked for Marie-san's help. Now, everyone in Hyuuga Clan are wearing the original Dojutsu Protection Seal or DPS on the back of their heads." Hiruzen took a swig of his pipe. "On the other hand, my friend is currently sporting a new look."

"He had Shisui's eye. Of course I will take it back." Naru removed her blindfold. ." I will be ransacking those bases once I get back."

"Could you do that after the Chuunin Exams or have one of the Sins for this?"

"Nohara Rin is available."

"Can I borrow her?"

"Her choice, Nonno."

"Of course."

* * *

000

"GREETINGS, NARU-CHAN! WELCOME TO TEAM 9!" Maito Gai greeted the young girl.

"Likewise, Gai-san. How do you do? Marie-nee told me you had been busy these past few weeks while I am stuck outside for a few C ranks." Naru is finally able to speak with Gai without feeling the urge to run far, far away from the taijutsu master. Marie had a hand in removing Gai Phobia from both her and Kakashi.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH CONTINUES TO BURN BRIGHTLY!!"

"Indoor voice, please Gai-san. Marie-nee already told you that my other senses are way sharper because of my lack of sight."

"My apologies, Naru-chan. For my mistake, I will run in Konoha in my--"

"Do that or I will tell Marie-nee you had been pushing yourself too much yet again."

Team Nine watched in awe as Gai deflated.

"Anyway, Team Nine! Meet our comrade, Chuunin Uzumaki Naru! She will be joining us in our trip to Kumo and effectively replacing Neji. Naru-chan, meet my students, Higarashi Tenten, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee!"

"Hello, Uzumaki-san," Tenten said as the blindfolded Chuunin 'looked' at her.

"Hello, call me Naru. Please take care of me." Naru politely bowed down.

"How old are you now, Naru-chan?"/Lee asked.

" Thirteen going fourteen this coming October. I've been promoted into Chuunin in field when I was ten. " she answered their hidden question. "And yes, I'm blind. . legally blind when I was four."

"I know this may sound callous but. . how did you became a ninja with such disability?" Neji asked since his clan is full of Doujutsu users. . meaning they relay on their eyes, a lot.

"I am a sensor, not for whim but for survival." Naru admitted. "Uzumakis are known sensors and I have been trying to hone it as sharp as Tobirama-sama had been. Being able to sense the very family they came from is amazing."

"YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS SO BRIGHTLY ON YOUR SOUL, NARU-CHAN!!" Lee shouted. "GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!!"

"What the fuck. . why do I see sunset in a beach?" Naru spoke in utter terror.

"The Sunset of Youth could be even seen despite blindness?!" Tenten shriek in disbelief as Neji consoled the traumatized Namikaze Princess.

"Dear Sage, this is unfair." Neji uttered.

* * *

0000

It took three hours to break Naru's newly Gai-Lee Phobia before they left for the mission. The blonde was forbidden to use her Rose Tags unless under duress and as her side mission, she is to dispose any ROOT Shinobi trailing her.

The mission to Kumo is also a great way to hide upon a certain trio.

* * *

Konoha,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE?!" Tatsuya Hideyori shouted as his younger twin brothers curled into a ball of depression in a corner.

"Princess had a mission where you cannot follow her, Tatsu-baka." Lena gave him a deadpan look. The Sin of Envy folded her arms over her impressive assets. "She is been a Kunoichi for several years. . I do not understand why you kept hounding her for marriage."

"That thing is already a joke. A teasing remark, Lena. Mooh, we missed her for a few days." The man pouted as he accepted the tea given to him by Lena.

The Sin of Envy rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, Tatsuya. I know you three came not only for Princess' cuddles but for . . more."

Tatsuya gave her a look full of amusement. "Does that mean I'm not welcome anymore, Anata?"

"Hmp."

While the two were busy flirting, the twins Ieyasu and Tsunayoshi were watching the scene in disgust. The twins, not wanting to be swamp with sickening sweetness only a lovey dovey couple could produce, then gotten their asses out of the house.

"So, where should we go?" Tsuna asked his older twin.

"Dunno~ Uchiha's out since Itachi snapped. The Yamanaka is out too since we are allergic to several flowers they have, " Ieyasu pointed out.

"And we don't like several clans mainly Hyuuga. ."

"Mooh, troublesome ~" the twins spoke in synch,

"Out of the way!!!" Someone shouted as a brown figured dashed towards the twins. The said figure had a red ribbon on its ear and immediately jumped at Tsuna's arms.

"Ah, Tora-chan~ so this is where you had gone to." The caramel haired youth said as Tora the 23rd purred under his touch. . much to the fascination of Team Seven. "You ball of fur. . I told you not to troll them too much."

"Meow." Tora complained.

"Na ah. Our deal is to make every genin's evasive and teamwork exercises perfect like Aunt Kiku wanted! Tora the 22th not withstanding!"

"Nya-meow!"

Ieyasu gave his twin a deadpan look. "Bro, stop creeping us."

"Niisan, I'm not creeping every one! We're just talking, ya know?" Petting Tora, the said cat wrapped itself on his neck like a scarf. "Hi, my name is Tsunayoshi and this is my older twin Ieyasu. What team are you?"

"Team Seven. We are Aburame Shino, Momochi Haku and Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi introduced themselves. "And you know me. Namikaze-Hatake Kakashi, Sky Twins."

"Last time I heard, Team Seven's Kunoichi is one Haruno Sakura?" Ieyasu blinked in confusion. "Then Naru-chan replaced her. . why is that?"

"Come to think of it, I do not know what actually happened to Haruno after Naru-chan threw her to the Medical Corps." Kakashi admitted. "To answer your question, Ieyasu-sama, Naru-chan is originally in Team Seven. . have she graduated with her class."

" Yup, Naru-chan told us through. Anyway, nice to meet you, team seven! We are Naru-chan's best friends!" Tsuna bounce on his feet. "Can we spar? Its been years since we spar, Kakashi-san!"

"After we return your cat to your mother, Tsunayoshi-sama."

"Its Tsuna and no sama, Kakashi-san! We are soon to be brothers in law, ya know!"

The copy nin glared at him. "None of you will marry my fishcake."

"Not Naru-chan. Tatsuya-nii and Lena were dating for two years and they didn't even told us!" Ieyasu complained.

Kakashi slammed his book in anger.

"That's my older sister!! That fucking womanizer!!!"

* * *

0000

On the way to Kumo,

"Mooh, why do I feel I missed some sort of entertainment back home?" Naru said out of the blue as she and Tenten shared her parasol.

"You will know it later, Naru-chan." Lee replied without shouting.

"Of course, Lee-kun." The blonde adjusted her backpack. Since this is not an A rank and Naru is more like of a back up, she just wore a simple black long sleeves with chainmail underneath. Her bottom is clad with white short skirt with shorts underneath partnered with her usual thigh length combat boots.

She didn't even bother dyeing her hair which is tied into a single high pony tail with its ends curled into rings.

"We had guests, seven of them surrounding us. Based on their signature, ROOT Shinobi."

"Are you sure, Naru-chan?" Gai asked.

"Hai. I had standing orders to removed them,"

"All right."

Naru shut Litany close before vanishing in a swirl of rose petals. What's next was the gargled noises of the Root who was slashed brutally without any remorse by the blonde.

Naru flick Orange Litany, removing the blood coated on his self. The bodies suddenly burned by themselves, leaving only ashes.

"The Hawk is getting annoying." The Namikaze Princess spoke. "Rin-neechan."

"Yes, Naru-chan?" Rin asked as she stopped speaking at the Sandaime for a moment.

"Kill the Hawk after squeezing everything from him."

"Of course, Princess. I shall do my duty."

Orange Litany suddenly burst into flames as Naru raised him over her head. "Howl for me, Kurama."

A six feet flaming nine tailed fox materialized from her flames which is enhanced by her wind affinity. Fully destroying the forest. . the remaining twelve backup ROOT Shinobi were burned to crisp.

"They are getting bold as of late. ." Naru turned around as she continued the walk towards Kumo, Team Nine following her. "Its getting annoying since the cockroaches are multiplying."

"Who are they?" Tenten asked.

Naru glance at her before removing her blindfold, revealing her cloudy sapphire blue eyes.

"Infected roots that should had been removed before they contaminated the tree." Tying her protector in her shoulder blade, she continued. "Hashirama-sama talked about nurturing the Tree but he forgot to assign gardeners that would nurture it. I could honestly say that one of the gardeners Tobirama-sama appointed is killing her."

"Her? Who is she?" Gai asked.

"Konoha. They are killing Yuu-chan and I know her mother would be livid once she knew about this." Naru touched her left eye. "I promise you that."

* * *

Kumo,

"Welcome, Konoha regents." The Yondaime Raikage A greeted them. Beside him is the Eight tails Jinchuriki Killer B and Two tails Nii Yugito.

"We are glad that you allow our visitation, especially me, Raikage-sama." Naru politely courtesy that made the Kumo Shinobi thought she is actually a Noble in disguised.

"Pleasure is all mine, Ms. Nine!" Killer B rapped, which is actually in rhyme.

Naru let an amused giggle as she hid her lips behind orange Litany in his tessen form. "Likewise, pleasure to meet you too, Gyuuki-niisama, Matatabi-neesama."

"You knew their names," Yugito uttered as Matatabi is cooing being called Big sister.

"Kyuubi-niisama is my guardian, and older brother rolled into one. He is the one who guided me when I lost my eyesight." Naru folded her fan. "I am legally blind, Yugito-neesama. Since I was four."

"Why are you here exactly? Shouldn't be Konoha prevent you from leaving?" A asked in curiosity.

"My hobby is pranking Konoha's ANBU by . . contaminating.. Their uniform with itching powder or grind jalapeño . . depending on my mood." Every Kumo Shinobi felt absolute pity on those poor souls. "Until now, an Academy Teacher, which I may add, is a Chuunin is the only one who could catch me without fail."

"Iruka-sensei." Tenten said as recognition hit her.

"Yup. Why do you think Kakashi-niisama is panting over him, Hm? Anyway, I am more of a tag along and I wanted to meet my fellow Jinchuriki. . I already penned a letter to Iwa but. . they burn my letter without even reading it while Taki . . I will be having words with them especially for their type of reigning."

"Chomei is saying that Fu needs out." Yugito relayed the message from Matatabi.

"I see." The blind Jinchuriki snapped her fingers as Kurama in human form appeared beside her, wearing a lazy look in his red kimono.

More exactly, in his half naked state that made the Kunoichi in the room hot and bothered.

"Ew! What the hell is that smell?! Why everyone smells so sweet and musky?!" Naru pinch her nose so the smell would cease as Kurama burst laughing on how innocent the little Princess is.

"That, my dear host, is what you call arousal." The Kyuubi cackled as Naru scrowled in confusion. "That is usually felt when you are attracted to someone before asking them for sex."

"What is sex?"

"You GODDAMN PERVERT!!!" Yugito shouted as she punched Kurama as the rest of the Kunoichi took hand on beating the Biju's gijinka.

"What's wrong with my question? Is it bad?" Naru asked.

"One of my Kunoichi would answer those particular questions, Uzumaki-san." A replied. Actually, the man does not know if he would slam his head in the wall or what.

He haven't killed enough people to deal with the dreaded The Talk.

A Kumo ANBU, a female based on her chakra signature steered Naru to the side and give the poor girl the talk. Sure, Naru knew about the forbidden touches and what rape is, in great detail, I may add. However, about the other aspect of relationship between a couple?

Not so much since Marie and Lena were planning to drop that responsibility to Minato. Kakashi would never do it while Iruka may explain, but merely forgotten thinking the Battle maids already informed the Namikaze Princess about this.

Jiraya? A big fucking no.

Yamato? Much worse. The man had a emotional capacity of a traumatized dog.

Anko? The bitch would corrupt her into Icha Icha.

Itachi? He would make sure Naru would learn with _hands on participation_.

So in the end, having a Kumo ANBU do it would save anyone in Konoha that particular headache.

**0000**

* * *

In a few years, that particular ANBU would be hounded by Kushina and Endallia as the two women would ask her about her copy of those. . Iro Iro Paradise, the hidden counterpart of Icha Icha which is the yaoi version.

**0000**

**What happened to Haruno Sakura part 1**

When Naru's clone dropped Sakura to the Medical Corps with a strongly written note to break her fan girl mentality first to make her a proper Shinobi, Healer Satsuki Yamanaka raised an elegant eyebrow.

She first locked the annoying banshee in a soundproof room before visiting her favorite Academy Teacher. Iruka just rolled his eyes then gave her an unbiased assessment towards her new vict. . I mean, apprentice.

Seeing the assessment, Satsuki let out an evil cackle that would make both Ibiki and Anko nervous.

"Come to Mama, pretty!! Time to break you up~." Satsuki cooed while Iruka rub his temples as he watched his friend acting like a squirrel on crack.

"I'll pray for your soul, Haruno Sakura."

**0000****I don't know what's wrong but every time I upload, it says file cannot recognized.****its getting annoying.**


End file.
